La vida con los Smashers
by SaintWritter
Summary: ¡Soy Saul! Vivo con mi amiga Emi, o eso era antes, hasta que unas estatuillas con los personajes de Smash Bros cobraron vida. Ahora, ellos viven conmigo. Esta es ¡La vida con los Smashers! Temporada 2!
1. Capitulo 1- La llegada

Cap. 1- La llegada

*En algún lugar, en algún dia...*

Chico: *salía de su hogar, hacia el buzón para tomar las cartas que le habian llegado* ¿Hmm? o.o *toma un paquete grande que estaba debajo del buzón* De seguro sera un paquete de algo que Emi compró... *entra a casa y deja la caja en la mesa, y lee las cartas* Veamos..factura de luz...factura de Internet..

Emi: *la chica que el habia mencionado anteriormente, baja de su habitación y llega con el chico* ¡Buen dia Saul! n.n ¿que te llegó?

Saul: Facturas...y una demanda e.e

Emi: ¿Demanda? 0.0 ¿de que?

Saul: De una fujoshi de 13 años que me demanda por que no besé a un chico en la convencion pasada... *gota anime*

Emi: *cae al estilo anime*

Saul: ¿Por que las fujoshis son tan molestas? e.e ¡odio que cada dia me lleguen quejas y demandas!

Emi: Que bueno que estamos protegidos por la Asociación Protectora Contra Fujoshis (APCF) y el Sindicato de Censura al Yaoi Ante Fujoshis (SCYAF) n.n

Saul: Lo que impide que en esta casa no haya Yaoi x3 por cierto, llegó tu entrega *le señala la caja*

Emi: o.o yo no pedi nada...

Saul: 0.0 ¿no? o.o pero si tu eres la compradora compulsiva de la casa...

Emi: ¡Claro que no! ¡Y-Yo no soy compradora compulsiva!

Saul: Emi...compraste una moneda ¨inglesa antigua del siglo XV¨ a $100, luego compraste un perro Chihuahueño traído de Oaxaca, luego compraste perro Oaxaqueño traído de Chihuaha, luego compraste una parte perdida de una nave ¨alienigena¨ a $12, 000, luego un cafe de Holanda y también-

Emi: ñ.ñU ya ya ya entendí, pero te juro que yo no lo pedí o.o

Saul: Entonces eso significa una cosa... e.e

Emi: ¿Que debemos guardar el paquete y llevar a la Agencia de Correos para decirles de quien es el paquete? o.o

Saul: ¡No! ¡Que debemos ver que viene en la caja como buenos chismosos que somos! :D (Muy obvio, ¿no? n.n)

Emi: ¡De acuerdo! nwn *abre el paquete, y mira que dentro de la caja estaban las estatuillas de los personajes de Smash Bros.* 0.0 ¡Que cool! *w* *toma las estatuilla de Link, de Ike, de Kirby y de más personajes* ¡Quiero a este, y este, no, tambien este! ¡QUIERO TODOS! *-*

Saul: ... *se aleja un poquito*

Emi: ¿Puedo jugar con ellos, Saul? :3 *se arrodilla ante el, poniendo ojitos de perrito tierno* ¿Por fis, por fis, por fis, por fiiiiis? *3*

Saul: ... *suspira* de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, no queremos que se rompan...

Emi: ¡Yaaay! *toma la caja con las estatuillas, va a la mesita de la sala, y arregla todo como que pareciera un escenario de Smash Bros.* Bien n.n sera mi querido Link contra mi querido Ike contra Diddy y contra Kirby nwn *tomaba a las estatuillas, y empezaba a moverlas, aparentando de que ellos peleaban* ¨¡Toma Ike! ¡Yo obtendre el amor de Emi! No te le acerques¨ ¨No, yo obtendré el amor de Emi, aunque tenga que matarte¨

Saul: *gota anime* eeeh...

Emi: ¡Dejame! *pucherito* estas celoso solo por que ellos pelean por mi amor -w-

Saul: e/eU

Emi: *por accidente, toca la base de la estatuilla de Link, y la estatuilla toma forma humana, y se transforma en Link en carne y hueso* 0.0 ...

Link: *mira a sus alrededores* ...*toma el mango de su espada* ¿Amigo...o enemigo..?

Saul: Eeeeh amigo amigo...

Emi: *abraza a Link* ¡Soy tu amiga, amante, acosadora, novia, esposa, esclava! ¡LO QUE QUIERAS! *w*

Saul/Link: ...

Emi: *w*

Link: Ella es-

Saul: *interrumpe a Link, y separa a Emi de el* Lo siento es que ella es tu fan #1 n.n me llamo Saul, y ella es mi compañera de hogar Emi, tu fan ñ.nU

Emi: *le hace con las manos un corazon* n/n

Link: Ya vi... bueno, ahora, ¿que hago aqui?

Saul: Es lo que me pregunto o.o Emi toco la base de tu estatuilla y-

Link: ¿Estatuilla?

Saul: Si... *toma la estatuilla de Zelda* Como estas o.o

Link: Dejame ver o.o *intenta tomar la estatuilla de Zelda, pero Emi la toma antes que Link* ¡Hey!

Emi: Si la quieres, te la dare con una condicion e/w/e quiero un beso tuyo

Saul: *choca su mano contra su frente* Ay Emi, no ahora...

Link: Ni hablar e.e solo damela y a lo mejor, te pueda dar el beso

Emi: Nop n.n quiero el beso ahora, y en los labios n/n

Link: En la mejilla e.e

Emi: En los labios por 1 minuto n.n

Link: 30 segundos e.e

Emi: 45 segundos en los labios y 45 segundos en la mejilla

Link: 30 segundos en la mejilla y 10 en los labios

Emi: 50 segundos en los labios y 10 en la mejilla n.n

Link: Ni tu ni yo, 20 segundos en los labios, 10 en la mejilla y 5 segundos en la mano

Emi: Hecho ewe *le ofrece la mano para sellar el trato*

Link *le da la mano, en señal de trato hecho* e.e

Saul: .-.U esto es ridiculo *toma la estatuilla de Zelda, y toca la base, haciendo que la estatuilla cobre vida y tome su tamaño humano*

Zelda: o.o *mira sus alrededores*

Saul: Te lo dije n.n solo tocas la base y- *es golpeado por Zelda*

Zelda: ¿C-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESAS COSAS A LINK? e/e ¡Es muy joven para hablar de eso!

Saul: De esa ¨base¨ no hablo... e.x

Zelda: ¿Ah, no? 0.0

Link: No, el hablaba de la base de las estatuillas de donde venimos o.o raro, ¿no?

Zelda: Lo siento ñ.ñU

Saul: Yo lo senti... x.x

Emi: ¡Tenias que interrumpir Saul! T.T espera o.o eso significa... *ve las demás estatuillas, y las coloca en orden, quitando a los villanos* o.o *las mira con determinacion*

Saul: o.o ...¿que haces?

Emi: o.o significa...que tenemos aqui...a todos ellos...y podemos hacer que esten con vida... *toma la estatuilla de Ike* a todos...

Link: Bueno...no tenemos lugar a donde ir...¿podemos quedarnos?

Saul: Debo pensarlo, es una decision muy di- *es empujado por Emi* x.x

Emi: ¡Claro que pueden quedarse! n.n comerán, dormirán, harán todo aqui ahora n.n

Saul: Emi e.e espera... *mira las demas estatuillas*

"*Minutos después, estaban mayoria de los personajes reunidos en la sala, algunos murmurando cosas entre si*

Saul: ¡Escuchen todos! *todos lo ven* ...emm ejem* se que la situación es confusa, asi, les digo...ustedes estaban en estas pequeñas estatuillas *les muestra la estatuilla de Bowser, y mayoria se ponen en posicion de combate* tranquilos, ¡tranquilos!...tocamos la base y sus estatuillas cobraron vida..y aqui estan...

Samus: ¿Ustedes tomaron control de nosotros o algo?

Saul: No...solo...les dimos vida de nuevo. Y viendo que ustedes no tienen otro lugar donde ir...yo y...¿donde esta Emi? 0.0

Ike: ¡Alguien me ayuda a quitarme esta niña de mi pierna? e.e *Emi abrazaba la pierna de Ike*

Emi: :3

Saul: ...

Samus: Si, son inofensivos... -.-U

Donkey Kong: *hablando por señas* Kongs confiar en chico, por hospedaje...

Saul: *le habla de la misma manera* Chico te dara comida y hogar...a ti y a Diddy...

Donkey Kong: ... *golpea sus manos contra su pecho, y se acerca al chico, en señal de confianza*

Mario: Si el confia en ti, yo lo hare igual *se acerca a Saul, y despues de Mario, le siguieron los demas*

Saul: ... 0.0 *sonrie* mi hogar...es su hogar...

Continuara...en capitulo 2 x3


	2. Capitulo 2- Problemas de Adaptación

Capitulo 2- Problemas de Adaptación

*Después de que Saul les explicara a los smashers que fue lo que sucedió, los Smashers decidieron confiar en ellos, y ahora aceptaron el hospedaje de los muchachos…*

Saul: Bueno, hagamos esto equitativamente, habrá una habitación para los hombres, y otro para las mujeres n.n

Kirby: o.o *levanta su mano*

Saul: Si Kirby, iras con las mujeres, no se que harias con los hombres ahí e.e

Kirby: n.n ¡Yay!

Smashers Hombres: *miran a Kirby* Suertudo 77

Saul: Pikachu, tu también iras con las mujeres, creo que serias la mascota de ellas n.n

Pikachu: ¡Pika Pika! n.n

Link: ¿Y cual será nuestra mascota? O.o

Saul: Pues ustedes tienen a Yoshi xP

Mario: Si, pero no hemos confirmado si es macho o hembra e.e

Yoshi: ¡Yoshi Yoshi

Smashers/Emi: ¡Safos!

Saul: e.e desgraciados… *levanta la cola de Yoshi, y por reacción, Yoshi lo patea en la cara* ¡AUCH! ¡MI CARA!

Yoshi: ¡Yoshi!

Marth: Y es… o.o

Saul: ¡Es macho, desgraciados! X.e

Luigi: Se queda con nosotros nwn

Saul: x.e el punto es ese... ¡AHORA VAYANSE A SU HABITACIÓN ANTES DE QUE LES META UN PALO POR SU ORGULLO!

*Los Smashers hombres entraron a su habitación corriendo, y cerraron la puerta*

Saul: e.e *voltea a ver a las Smashers mujeres* Lo siento por mi actitud…veamos…Esta Zelda, esta Peach, esta Samus, esta Nana, Kirby, Pikachu….oigan, ¿Dónde esta Emi? O.O

Ike: *grita desde el cuarto* ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE A ESTA CHICA DE LA PIERNA!

Saul: Ya la encontré jeje… *abre la puerta, va por Emi, la separa de la pierna de Ike y la lleva afuera* Emi, compórtate e.e

Emi: Me dijo ¨Chica¨ de cariño n/n

Saul: *gota anime* Emi, por esa razón dormiras con las chicas…

Emi: 0.0! *Sonido de Metal Gear* ¿¡QUE!? ¡Pero yo quiero dormir junto a Ike! ToT

Saul: -.-U Emi, por tu bien y por mi bien de la paciencia, ¡comportate!

Emi: ¡Dejame dormir con Ike! ¡Por favor! *le hace ojitos de perrito tierno y triste* *n*

Saul: e.e …. O.O ….

*Minutos despues…*

Ike: ¡Te odio! e.e *tenia a Emi abrazando su pierna*

Emi: :33

Saul: Me hizo los ojos de perrito ono no podia decirle que no…

Ike: Solo puedo dejarla dormir conmigo UNA noche e.e

Emi: Las que quieras querido… :3

Saul: Sera un laaaargo dia… *separa a Emi de Ike*Aun no es la hora de dormir Emi e.e

Emi: Ejem* perdon jeje

Diddy Kong: *hace sus sonidos de mono, llegando al cuarto donde Saul estaba, hablandole por señas* _¨ ¡Intrusa! ¡Intrusa! ¡Hay una intrusa!¨_

Saul: *le habla por señas*¨ _¡Calma Diddy! Dime, ¿Dónde esta ella?¨_

Diddy Kong: *empieza a correr, seguido por Saul*

*En la entrada, estaba Donkey Kong cargando a una chica con un pelo muy colorido (cofcofartificialcofcof!*) con color de piel caucasica, portaba lentes y usaba una polera de color negra, usando unos guantes largos de raya de color negro igual, usaba un short azul marino, usaba medias largas de color rojo y unos converse negros*

Donkey Kong: *mientras cargaba a ella, le hablaba a Saul por señas* ¨ _Ella entró a la casa como si nada, ¡tal vez es una ladrona o algo!¨_

Chica: ¡Ayudame, Saul!

Saul: *le habla por señas a Donkey Kong* ¨ _¡Dejala, tranquilo! Ella es amiga. Por favor, dejala con cuidado en el suelo…¨_

Donkey Kong: *deja con cuidado a la chica en el suelo* ¨ _Mas vale que sea amiga…¨_ *se aleja de ahí*

Chica: ¿L-Le hablas por señas?...

Saul: Lo siento Marina…debi habertelo contado antes…

Marina: *se levanta* ¿Qué sucedió? Es decir…Donkey Kong casi me lastima…necesito una explicación e.e

Saul: De acuerdo… *le cuenta toda la historia de lo que sucedió*

Marina: o.o dios mio…no me lo creo…

Saul: Pues hazlo y acostumbrate…bueno, ¿a que vienes?

Marina: ¡Vengo a mostrarte esto! *de su mochila, saca un manga Yaoi* *w*

Saul: …. e.e debes de estar bromeando…

Marina: Quiero que lo leas n.n

Saul: ¿Por qué no lo lees tu? Yo estoy ocupado, no tardo… *sube a la habitación de los Smashers*

Marina: Jeje… *empieza a leer el manga*

Peach: Hola chica n.n *mira ese manga* o.o ¿Qué lees?

Marina: ¡Lo más hermoso, fantastico y maravilloso del universo! ¡YAOI!

Peach: o.ó ¿Ya hoy?

Marina: No ¡YAOI! n/n es lo maximo. ¡Tienes que leerlo! *le da la revista*

Peach: o.o *toma el manga y empieza a leer*

*Mientras tanto…*

Diddy Kong: *hablando con Donkey Kong por señas* ¨ _No creo que esa chica tenga buenas intenciones. ¡Tal vez este tramando algo para dañar a Saul!_ ¨

Donkey Kong: ¨ _No lo se, tal vez Saul diga la verdad. Puede que sea su amiga de verdad_ ¨

Diddy Kong: ¨ _¡O algo mas! La mochila que ella portaba me parecía muy sospechosa_ ¨

Donkey Kong: ¨ _Solo dejemoslo así. Ella es amiga…no la atacaremos ni le haremos nada…solo trataremos de llevarnos bien con ella._ ¨ *se levanta y se va a su casa en el arbol de afuera que apenas pudieron construir*

*De regreso…*

Peach: ¡Kyaaa! Esto es lo mas hermoso que haya visto/leido en mi vidaaaa.

Marina: Te dije que te gustaria n/n

Peach: ¿Me p-puedo quedar con la revista? n.n ¿si?

Marina: Claro jeje, es mas… *de su mochila saca otro manga* ten n.n te los regalo

Peach: Gracias n/w/n eres tan amable *se va, ocultando los mangas*

Marina: Jejeje…otra chica conquistada por el Yaoi jeje…

Saul: *baja* Lo siento, ¿de que me perdi? o.o

Marina: De nada amiguito Saul…de nada :3

Saul: okey e.e pero te lo advierto, si se que le diste un manga yaoi a una de las chicas Smashers…te juro…que agarrare todos tus mangas…¡y los vendere por eBay! e.e ¿entendiste?

Marina: ¡Si, si! Jeje...bueno, me voy n.n nos vemos mañana *sale de la casa*

Saul: Algo trama ella… e.e

Zelda: Saul.. *baja, y se acerca a el*

Saul: o.o oh, Zelda, hola n.n ¿sucede algo?

Zelda: Bueno…queria…agradecerte por ser…tan amable y dejarnos vivir aquí n.n no se como agradecertelo…

Saul: Calma…es un placer *le sonrie*

Zelda: *abraza a Saul* jeje…gracias…

Saul: o.o n.n no hay por donde…jeje…es bueno saber que me tienen confianza…

Link: *los mira ahí, y se pone celoso, y por acto de reflejo, interrumpe* ejem!*

Zelda: o.o Link jeje n.n solo le agradecia a Saul por su amabilidad en dejarnos estar aquí n.n

Link: Ojala sea solo eso e.e y no algo mas…

Saul: *empieza a cantar la canción de Paty Cantú* ¨ _Celos…¡Celos!...Celos de tus brazos cuando abrazas a otro chico yo tengo- ¡Celos!...¡Celos!_ ¨ x3

Link: 77 Saul…no ayudas eh…

Saul: Lo siento, tenia que cantarla jeje xP calma Link n.n no seas celoso

Link: e.e … *mira con cara asesina a Saul*

Saul: n.n … ñ.ñU compermiso… *corre*

*Mientras tanto…*

Ike: Escucha Emi, debemos establecer reglas entre tu y yo e.e Regla 1. No acercarte mucho a mi o abrazar mi pierna. Regla 2. Debes comportarte y darme espacio y Regla 3. Calma e.e y asi nos llevaremos bien. ¿Preguntas?

Emi: o.o *levanta la mano* ¿Puedo ignorar la regla 1 y 2?

Ike: ¡NO!

Emi: ono pero…

Ike: No e.e y no…

Emi: *pone ojos de perrito* *n* ¡por favor!

Ike: ¡Jah! ¡No me engañaras con eso!

Emi: *n* …

Ike: e.e ….

*3.7 segundos despues…*

Ike: Diablos e.e *con Emi abrazando su pierna*

Marth: ¿No que ¨no te engañaria con eso¨? xD

Ike: ¡Callate! 77

 _Continuara…en el capitulo 3… xP_


	3. Capitulo 3- Una pijamada solo para chica

Capitulo 3- Una pijamada solo para chicas

*Sabado, 9:32 am, habitación de los Smashers…*

Ike: *dormía tranquilamente, a pesar de que Emi durmió a su lado, estaba tranquilo…*

Emi: *despierta, mirado a Ike dormir* n/n es un amor… *le toma una foto con su celular, le da un beso en la mejilla a Ike y se va. Al salir de la habitación…* ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ^/^

*Ese grito despertó a todos los Smashers*

Mario: ¡Ah! ¡Es la alarma!

Link: ¡Los enemigos se acercan!

Fox: ¡CORRAN A SUS PUESTOS!

*En la habitación, tumbaron sus camas para convertirlo en un fuerte…*

Snake: Muy bien muchachos, haremos esto, lanzaremos a alguien para que sea la carnada, y luego- *empezaba a hacer un plan de ¨guerra¨

*Mientras tanto, Donkey Kong y Diddy, se despertarón al escuchar ese grito*

Donkey Kong: *por señas* ¨ _¡Diddy, algo pasa dentro de la casa!_ ¨

Diddy Kong: ¨ _¡Entendido!_ ¨ *se adentra en la casa, escalando el techo, y encuentra a Saul* ¨ _¡Saul! ¡Hay probemas!_ ¨

Saul: ¨ _¿¡Que sucede, Diddy!?_ ¨

Diddy Kong: ¨ _¡Se escucho un grito de alguien, era de una chica! ¡Tal vez sea por que hay peligro o algo!_ ¨

Saul: Emi… *vuelve a hablarle a Diddy por medio de señas* ¨ _Trata de buscar a Emi en el cuarto de chicas, yo la buscaré en donde durmió anoche. ¡Ya!_ ¨

*Diddy asiente, y corre hacia el cuarto de las Smashers, al abrir la puerta, ve a las Smashers estarse vistiedo, lo que provoca…*

Smashers Mujeres: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

*Mientras, los Smashers*

Marth: ¿Escuchan? O.o viene del cuarto de las mujeres…

Snake: El enemigo asecha… ¡Todos a sus puestos!

*Todos, como si fueran soldados, ven hacia la puerta, preparándose para que el enemigo entre..*

Saul: *entra* Oigan, que s- *es interrumpido por la horda de Smashers que venían hacia el* 0.0 ¡AAAAALTO!

*Los Smashers se detienen*

Mario: Ah, eras tu. ¡Rápido! Únete.

Saul: ¿a que?

Snake: Se produjo un ruido desde afuera, tal vez signifique que hay un enemigo, y queremos detenerlo…

Saul: …. *golpe la palma de su mano con su frente*

*Horas después, Saul logró calmar a todo el mundo, explicándoles toda su teoría creíble…y mientras tanto, una chica caucásica, con un cabello largo y castaño, que usaba de ropa unas bermudas de color azul cielo y una camisa de tirantes blanca caminaba hacia la casa de Saul..*

Chica: Debe ser aquí…según esta aplicación GPS… *guarda su celular en su mochila, y se acerca a la casa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, es detenida por Donkey Kong y Diddy, que estaban detrás de ella, ella, por su parte, voltea a ver lentamente hacia atrás, y los mira, quedando petrificada por el miedo…empezó a temblar un poco y tragaba saliva* h-hola…

Donkey Kong: *le habla por señas* ¨ _¿Amiga…o Enemiga de Saul?_ ¨

Chica: *Entendió lo que le dijo, pero no sabia como hablar por señas, asi que lo intento, pero no lograba decir algo coherente* ¨ _Yo adorar los burritos y palomas dentales_ ¨

Diddy Kong: *al ver que ella no dijo algo coherente y voltea a ver a Donkey Kong* ¨ _Es inofensiva…será mejor que vayamos adentro y le preguntemos a Saul si la conoce…_ ¨

Donkey Kong: ¨ _¡Buena idea!_ ¨ *se acerca a ella, pero ella se aleja un poco por el miedo* ¨ _Tranquila…síguenos…_ ¨ *empieza a caminar junto con Diddy adentro de la casa, seguidos por la chica, y empiezan a buscar a Saul*

Chica: o.o *nota la corbata del gorila que decía ¨DK¨* (Pensando/ ¿Serán los panquecitos que comí o es Donkey Kong?)

Saul: *baja y ve a Donkey Kong, para luego ver a la chica* o.o ¿A-A-Angel?

Ángel: Si..¿Saul? *sonríe y corre hacia el chico para abrazarlo* ¡Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo amigo!

Saul: *corresponde al abrazo* ¡A mi también me da gusto verte! ¿Qué te trae por acá? *sonriéndole*

Ángel: Pues…vengo a preguntarte algo…es..es…

Saul: No…¡No me digas que te volviste fujoshi! D:

Ángel: …. U.U *asiente con la cabeza*

Saul: N-No te preocupes aquí te mantendremos en cuarentena hasta que se te baje eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Ángel: Gracias n.n es lo que necesitaba… *ve a Emi* ¡Emi!

Emi: O.O ¡Ángel! ¡Amiga! :D *la abraza* ¡Que gusto de verte!

Ángel: ¡Igualmente! Jeje…

Ike: *sale del cuarto* ¿Qué esta pasando?

Emi/Ángel: O.O *Sonido de Metal Gear al mirar a Ike*

Ike: *camina como si nada, hasta que siente 2 pesos en sus piernas* O.O ¿¡Pero que!?

Emi/Ángel: *Abrazando las piernas de Ike, cada una en una pierna* :33 ¡Ike!

Ike: ….no,,,¡puede…estar…PASANDOOO!

Saul: Va a ser difícil…Ike, la que abraza tu pierna izquierda es Ángel…se quedará unos días, así que-

Ike: *Interrumpe a Saul* ¿¡QUE!? ¡Si ves que no puedo soportar a Emi, ahora que otra llegue! ¡Esto es un peso muy grande Saul! (Ba dum tss!*)

Saul: Calma Ike, ella solo viene a que la desparasitemos…

Ike: ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad? O.O

Saul: Peor…tiene la Fujoshi Flu (Gripe Fujoshi)

Ike: ¿Y eso es? O.o

Saul: *le muestra una foto de internet de el mismo* este eres tu… *le muestra otra foto, pero de Ike besando a Marth* esto es Yaoi…

Ike: D: ¡QUE ASCO!

Saul: Y esta… *le muestra a una chica leyendo un manga yaoi* es una fujoshi..

Ike: Dios mio, ¡que horrible! Siento pena por ella…

Saul: Solo será unos días, calma… *separa a Ángel y a Emi de Ike* ¡Chicas, compórtense! e.e

Emi: *sale del trance* OwO ¡tengo una fabulantastica idea!

Ike: ¿No volver a abrazar mi pierna? ono

Emi: ¡No! Que las chicas y yo hagamos una pijamada nwn

Ángel: *también sale del trance* 0w0 ¡que buena idea! Que bueno que traje mi pijama *toma su mochila* espera o.o ¿hay más chicas?

Emi: ¡Luego te explico n.n ahora hay que organizar todo!

Ángel: ¡De acuerdo! nwn *va con Emi a decirles a las otras que va a haber una pijamada*

Saul: O.O eso…no puede ser bueno…

Ike: ¿Qué? o.o es solo una pijamada, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Saul: Nada, pero a veces…las pijamadas de Emi se salen de control…

Ike: o.o no puede ser tan malo…

Saul: *mira preocupado a Ike*

Ike: …¿o si?

*En la noche, las Smashers se reunieron en su habitación, y empezó la pijamada. Fue algo muy normal, se hicieron preguntas, vieron películas, y todo bien hasta que…*

Peach: *nota que las demás estaban distraídas, y debajo de su almohada, saca su manga yaoi* o/o *leía y veía rápido todo lo que podía pero…*

Ángel: *mira a Peach, y ve el manga* O.O No…no…no..¡no no nooooo! *sale corriendo*

Samus: *mira que Ángel se va* o.o ¿A dónde va?

Peach: o/o *esconde el manga* ni idea jeje n/nU

Zelda: o.o estas…¿sonrojada?

Peach: No jeje…no es nada…sigamos con las preguntas n.n

Zelda: De acuerdo jeje…a todas…¿Cuál es la inicial del nombre de la persona que les gusta?

Peach: M n/n

Samus: Ñee, ninguno…

Zelda: L jeje…

Emi: o.o *empezó a pensar…en su mente pasaron las IniciaLeS de las personas que le gustaban* (Ojo: Adivinen cuales son las IniciaLeS de esas 3 personas x3)

Zelda: ¿Emi? O.o

Emi: Son…mas de una…

Peach: *emocionada* ¿Y cuales son? OwO

Emi: Bueno…

*Mientras tanto…*

Saul: *dormía en su cama, pero siente a alguien cerca* Mmmh… *abre los ojos y ve a Ángel* ¿Ángel?...

Ángel: ¿Puedo…dormir contigo?..

Saul: Pensé que estabas en la pijamada…

Ángel: Es que…Peach…leía Yaoi…y no quiero ponerme peor de la gripe fujoshi ;n;

Saul: ….Marina e.e …de acuerdo…duerme conmigo…

Ángel: *se acuesta al lado de el* …abrázame…

Saul: o.ó ¿por qué?

Ángel: Es que…extraño cuando éramos niños…y así dormíamos…

Saul: *sonríe, y la abraza* … uwu

Ángel: ….ahora dime que me amas n.n

Saul: 77 Ángel, basta con tus chistes.

Ángel: ¡Jamás me cansare de hacerte enojar! X3 *se aleja un poco y se duerme*

Saul: e.e *se aleja un poco de ella, y también se queda dormido*

 _Continuara…en el capitulo 4…_ _xD_


	4. Capitulo 4- La Fujoshi Flu se propaga

Capitulo 4- La Fujoshi Flu se propaga

*Pero antes…¿Cuáles eran las iníciales que Emi dijo en la pijamada de anoche?...*

Emi: Las iníciales son…I…L…y S…

Zelda: *sorprendida* 0.0

Samus: I es por Ike, ¿verdad?

Emi: Sipi…

Peach: L de Link…

Emi: *asiente con la cabeza*

Nana: y S es por…¿Saul?

Emi: *se sonroja, cabizbaja* Si…

Peach/Zelda/Samus/Nana: ¡Te gusta Saul! ¡Que lindooo! :3

Emi ¡N-No lo es! Es nefasto..es que…el y yo crecimos juntos…jugamos juntos…técnicamente…vivimos juntos…y si me rechaza…creo que no podría ni verlo de nuevo…y…y..

Peach: Anda n.n calma, tal vez el si te acepté o algo…

Emi: No lo…no lo se…

*Pero bueno, eso es otra cosa, ahora nos enfocaremos al problema que nos hemos metido al dia siguiente. Habla Saul jeje, pero el problema es que, ayer aceptamos a Ángel en la casa para mantenerla en cuarentena de la Fujoshi Flu. Que es una enfermedad contagiosa en el cual las chicas pasan de ser chicas tiernas a ser Fujoshis. Pero el problema no estaba disminuyendo, de hecho, incrementó…*

Saul: Calma Ángel, solo estarás en este cuarto para que ya no pienses en Yaoi, ¿de acuerdo?

Ángel: Si Saul.. *se acuesta en la cama que tenía el cuarto*

Saul: *cierra la puerta, y pone un listón de cuarentena en la puerta*

Marina: *entra a la casa* ¡Sauuuul! n.n

Saul: e.e Marina…¿en que quedamos?

Marina: o.o …¿Qué debo mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar? ñ.ñU

Saul: No e.e lo otro…

Marina: ¿Lavarme las manos antes de comer? O.o

Saul: ¡SOBRE EL YAOI!

Marina: Aaah n.n lo se, ¿Por qué?

Saul: Le diste…un manga yaoi…¡A PEACH!

Marina: o.o .. 6.6U … n.n *trata de correr, pero una velocidad superior la atrapa, la había atrapado el erizo más rápido del mundo*

Saul: Gracias Sonic por atraparla…

Sonic: ¡No hay problema!

Marina: Por favor Saul…te lo imploro…¡te lo ruego! ¡No me castigues! TnT *se arrodilla*

Saul: Ya tengo a alguien en cuarentena e.e por la Fujoshi Flu, y vienes a contagiar a mas inocentes

Marina: Pero…

Saul: Dame tu mochila e.e

Marina: … unu *le da la mochila*

Saul: *la toma, y empieza sacar todas los mangas yaoi que ella tenia* … e.e ojala que no contagies a mas chicas…

Marina: Saul, el Yaoi es hermoso ono si te gustara, lo entenderías bien…

Saul: No me gusta, asi que prefiero no saberlo… e.e

*Pero por desgracia, mientras yo regañaba a Marina, algo malo sucedía en el cuarto de las Smashers…*

Peach: *leia uno de los mangas Yaoi que Marina le dio* o/o n/n esto es hermoso…

Zelda: O.O ¿Qué lees, Peach?

Peach: Lo mas hermoso que existe en el mundo n/n Yaoi

Zelda: o.o ¿Ya oí?

Peach: No ¡Yaoi! ¡Leelo! n/n *le da el manga a Zelda*

Zelda: o.o *empieza a leer, y las demás chicas se amontonan a leer*

*De vuelta conmigo…*

Saul: ¿Cuántos mangas le diste? e.e

Marina: 2 mangas…le iba a dar otro hoy 6.6

Saul: ¿¡QUE!? ¡Estas loca! ¿Crees que puedes darles mangas Yaoi si que yo me de cuenta?

Marina: Sip n.n

Saul: Que bueno que fue solo Peach y no las demás, solo debo poner a Peach en cuarentena y-

Smashers Mujeres: ¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Saul: O.O ese grito…es de una…fujoshi…

Marina: creo que..mejor me voy ñ.ñU *trata de correr, pero Sonic la atrapa*

Saul: Esta vez Marina…te sobrepasaste…¡Ahora estarás en cuarentena también!

Marina: P-Pero n-no le hagas daño a mi Yaoi… *se arrodilla* Es la segunda razón por la cual estoy con vida… T-T

Saul: ¿Segunda? o.ó

Marina: El oxigeno es la primera 77 ¡pero no le hagas nada a mi Yaoi! T-T

Saul: …Lo guardare, y luego cuando te puedas ir, te lo daré e.e

*Momentos después, tuve que encerrar a las Smashers y a Marina en el cuarto de cuarentena, pero antes de entrar, debía inspeccionarlas…*

Saul: *empezaba a inspeccionar el traje de Samus*

Samus: Creo que en vez de buscar Yaoi e.e es tu excusa para manosearnos a todas

Saul: e.e solo entren, están limpias…

*Las Smashers y Marina entraron, y estaba Ángel dormida..*

Marina: Bueno…estamos encerradas… n.n no se preocupen…traigo provisiones *de su blusa saca un manga Yaoi, y todas se amontonan, pero…*

Ángel: *despierta* ¿q-que sucede?... *ve que leen el manga yaoi* ¡AAAAH! ¡A-ALEJEN ESO DE MI!

Marina: ¡Vamos,leelo! n/n te va a encantar…

Ángel: *se aleja, pero la esquina le evita alejarse mas* ¡NOOO! ¡ALEJENLO DE MIII!

*Las Smashers acorralaron a Ángel, amenazándola con traumarla con el Yaoi, pero antes de eso, logré tomar cartas en el asunto…*

Saul: *viendo las cámaras de vigilancia que había en la habitación* Ahora… *presiona un botón, y del techo del cuarto, empieza a caer agua*

Marina: *miraba el agua caer* ¿Agua? ._. ¿no tienes algo mejor?

Saul: *habla por un micrófono, con una voz malvada* Mira el manga…

Marina: O.O … *mira el manga, empezaba a mojarse y deteriorarse* NOOOOOO, MI MANGAAA T-T POR QUE TANTA CRUELDAAAD

Smashers Mujeres: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Días después de una laaaarga terapia, las deje salir, claro, Marina fue la única que se salvó de la terapia…*

Marina: ¿Y mi Yaoi? ono

Saul: *le da la mochila* ten, todo intacto…

Marina: *toma su mochila desesperadamente* Oooh~ mi precioosooo~ w

Saul: ._,U eeeh…de acuerdo. Ultima advertencia…NO..MAS…YAOI…¿entendiste?

Marina: Trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo n.n pero sabes que expandiré la Fujoshi Flu ewe

Saul: Quiero…verte…intentarlo e.e

Marina: Te apuesto a que lo verás ewe *se va*

Zelda: Hola Saul n.n gracias por desparasitarnos de la Fujoshi Flu…

Saul: No hay problema jeje, debo protegerlas del Yaoi n.n

Zelda: Jeje *abraza a Saul* te lo agradezco n.n

Link: Ejem!* ¿interrumpo algo? 77 *obviamente estaba celoso*

Saul: E-Emm, mejor ñ.n me voy… *corre*

*Mientras tanto…*

Emi: *sentada en el césped del patio, algo pensativa* …. *suspira*

Diddy Kong: *la mira desde la casa del árbol* o.o *le habla Donkey Kong, obviamente por señas* ¨ _¡Donkey, algo le pasa a Emi! Esta muy deprimida._ ¨

Donkey Kong: *mira por la ventana, y ve a Emi igual* ¨ _Tienes razón Diddy. Sera mejor saber que le pasa._ ¨

*Ambos bajan, y se acercan a Emi*

Emi: *los mira acercarse, y les habla por señas* ¨ _Oh, hola chicos. ¿Qué sucede?._ ¨

Diddy Kong: ¨ _Notamos que estabas triste, así que venimos a ver en que podíamos ayudarte._ ¨

Emi: *sonríe* ¨ _Gracias chicos, pero estoy triste por amor. Me gusta alguien, es todo._ ¨

Donkey Kong: ¨ _¿Saul?_ ¨

Emi: *se sonroja al escuchar ese nombre, y asiente*

Diddy Kong: ¨ _¡Debes decírselo! Es algo importante. Antes de que alguien te lo robe._ ¨

Emi: ¨ _Tal vez, pero no se como decírselo._ ¨

Donkey Kong: ¨ _Solo díselo cuando tu corazón diga que es el momento. Seremos simios, pero conocemos bien lo que sientes, así que si necesitas ayuda, sabes a quien pedírsela._ ¨ *sonríe, y se dirige a su casa del árbol*

Diddy Kong: *le sonríe a Emi, y sigue a Donkey Kong*

Emi: *sonríe, al recibir el consejo de alguien de quien nunca pensó recibir tal consejo* Cuando mi corazón….diga que es el momento…

 _Continuara…en el capitulo 5… n.n_


	5. Capitulo 5- Una amenaza repentina

Capitulo 5- Una amenaza repentina

*Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que lo Smashers llegaron a mi hogar, y ahora todos ellos son mis amigos. Ángel decidió vivir también con nosotros. Los Smashers ya se habían acostumbrado al mundo en el cual están. Las estatuillas de los villanos las guardamos en un lugar donde nadie pueda verlas, que era en una caja fuerte…pero sabíamos que algo malo podía suceder…*

Ike: *entrenaba afuera con su espada, cortando madera*

Ángel: *mirándolo desde la ventana, dando suspiros de enamorada*

Saul: Oye enamorada x3 despierta del trance *chasquea los dedos*

Ángel: *espierta* O.O ¿huh? ¿Qué sucede?

Saul: Estabas hipnotizada viendo a Ike jeje

Ángel: *se sonroja un poco*

Saul: Calma, no le diré a nadie…

Ángel: ¿Seguro? u/o

Saul: Claro, por que todos lo saben *se ríe un poco*

Ángel: O/O ¿Q-QUE?

Saul: Eso ya no es un secreto, amiga n.n pero calma, Ike no lo sabe, ni se lo diremos…

Ángel: *suspira aliviada* no me asustes asi…

Saul: Calma jeje, de todos modos, debes decírselo..tu sabes quien me gusta…

Ángel: Claro…algún dia se lo dire…

Diddy Kong: *llega con Saul* ¨ _¡Saul! Alguien te busca._ ¨

Saul: *voltea a ver a Diddy* ¨ _Deja que pase quien me busque._ ¨

*Entonces, entra un chico de piel blanca, con un cabello largo color blanco, usando una camisa de manga corta blanca y un saco negro, sus pantalones y zapatos también eran negros. Tenia unos ojos azules claros, casi llegando a parecer al color plateado…*

Saul: ¡Alexander! ¡Tanto tiempo, primo!

Alexander: Solo dime Alex jeje…era cierto lo que me habías contado. Ellos viven contigo…

Saul: Parece mentira, pero ya ves *le sonríe*

Ángel: Hola Alex… n.n hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

Alex: ¡Ángel! Jejeje, un gusto de verte. No sabia que vivías con mi primo jeje n.n

Emi: *bajando de las escalera* ¡Hola Alex!

Alex: ¡Emi, hola! Mira como has crecido jeje, ya eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha n.n

Emi: Gracias Alex jeje.

Saul: Emi, lleva a Alex al cuarto de huéspedes, por favor n.n

Emi: Claro claro jeje, ven Alex nwn *lo guía hasta el cuarto de huéspedes* siéntete cómodo n.n *lo deja solo*

Alex: Gracias jeje… *de repente, empieza a escuchar una voz en su cabeza*

Voz: _Alexander…_

Alex: ¿huh? O.O *voltea a ver a su alrededor, pero no había nadie* ¿Quién dijo eso?...

Voz: _Calma muchacho…solo ten en cuenta…que Saul le tiene mucho cariño y confianza a los Smashers…mas que a ti o a cualquiera de ustedes…_

Alex: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que clase de ridiculez es esa!? *de repente, empezó a sentir un dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero el mas doloroso venia de su cabeza* ¡AAAGH!

Voz: _La que difundirás…a partir de ahora, serás alguien sumiso a mis palabras…ahora dejarás de ser alguien bueno…a ser mi heraldo…_ *Empezó a jugar con la mente de Alex, haciendo a sus buenas acciones inútiles, controlando sus memorias, pensamientos, en concreto, con toda la cabeza y mente de el*

Alex: AAAAGH…Grrrr… *en su nuca empezaba a formarse una figura muy extraña…la transformación estaba terminada* …si…maestro… *su voz era más profunda*

Emi: ¡Alex! O.O *entra* ¿Estas bien? Oí gritos…

Alex: Nah…tranquila…estoy bien…pero debo hablarte de algo que empecé a notar ahora…

Emi: Oh, bueno, dime n.n soy todo oídos…

Alex: …desde que Saul me llamo para venir aquí, me hablo con mucho entusiasmo sobre los Smashers…pero cuando cambie de tema, preguntando por ti, lo dijo con desinteres…

Emi: ¿Qué? o.o ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?...

Alex: Saul ya se encariño mucho con los Smashers…yo apenas estoy aquí 14 minutos y me di cuenta…tu llevas más con el y con ellos, ¿y no te has dado cuenta?

Emi: No lo creo…Saul nos quiere a todos por igual…

Alex: Odio decir esto de mi propio primo…pero creo que eso aparenta…y temo de que ellos lo traicionen o le hagan algo malo a el…

Emi: No lo creo…bueno, será mejor que bajes a comer… *sale, pero empezó a pensar…tal vez lo que le dijo Alex podría ser cierto* ¡Chicos! ¡A comer! *hablándole a todos*

*Los Smashers bajaron, y por obvias razones, los Smashers dejaron sus armas en su cuarto*

Alex: *sale de su cuarto, y cautelosamente, toma las armas de los Smashers del lugar donde los guardaron, y lo deja en su cuarto*

*En la hora de comida, estaban todos dialogando, pero Alex estaba muy callado…*

Samus: Oigan, deberíamos hacer algo divertido, no lo se, salir, no se, pero que pase algo…

Alex: Tengo una idea…¿Por qué no salimos, ya que esta oscureciendo, y prendemos una fogata para dialogar entre todos?...

Saul: ¡Me parece una idea estupenda Alex! Bien chicos, hay que llevarnos nuestra comida afuera, ¡y prender una fogata!

*Todos se alegran, y van afuera, llevándose sus platos, no tardaron mucho en prender la fogata, y convivir todos juntos…*

Alex: *lejos de ellos, poniendo las armas de los demás en un lugar oculto* Perfecto…

Fox: *se acerca a donde Alex* Oye viejo, ¿Qué haces?... o.o *mira las armas* ¿Pero que? O.o

Alex: *toma la espada de Ike y le hace un corte en el pecho a Fox, y este se transforma en una estatuilla de nuevo* Jeje…la curiosidad…mató al zorro… *patea la estatuilla, mandándola lejos*

*Mientras, los demás…*

C. Falcon: Este dia es sin duda en el que mas nos hemos conocido, jah, ¿no lo creen?

Smashers: ¡Tienes razón!

Saul: Jejeje…me alegró esta idea de Alex…por cierto… *voltea a su alrededor, y no lo encuentra* ¿Dónde esta?...

*Los demás también notan que el no esta, a Saul le dio un mal presentimiento..*

Saul: Voy a buscarlo, sigan dialogando jeje… *empieza a buscar a Alex* ¡Alex! ¿¡Donde estas!? *después de unos instantes, lo encuentra* Oh, ahí estas Alex…vamos, ¡hay que ir con los demás a dialogar! n.n igual, tu diste la idea jeje… *se acerca a el*

Alex: Lo siento…pero no podré ir…

Saul: ¡Oh, vamos primo! ¡Hay que convivir con ellos! nwn

Alex: Ellos no serán mis amigos… *lo voltea a ver* pero tu… *saca la pistola de Fox, y le apunta en el pecho* Serás el primer paso de mi plan… *le dispara*

*Ese sonido de disparo se escucho por todo el lugar, alarmando a los demás…*

Saul: *siente un dolor agudo en su pecho* ….A-Alex… *cae al suelo*

*Mientras los demás…*

C. Falcon: ¿¡De donde vino es ruido!?

Zelda: Se escucho muy cerca de aquí…

Falco: …se escucho igual a la pistola de Fox…pero el no la tenia…

Emi: *llega, junto con Ángel, que se estaban preparando para salir, algo alarmada, por que no veía a Saul por ninguna parte*

Alex: *aparece, aparentando de que no sabia que sucedió* ¿¡Que sucede!?

Peach: ¡No sabemos! ¡Solo se escucho un disparo!...

Alex: …¿y Saul?...¡No!... *corre, aparentando buscarlo* ¡NOO! ¡Saul! *corre hacia el cuerpo tirado de Saul*

*Los demás lo siguieron, y vieron el cuerpo de Saul…*

Emi: Saul… *lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos* No…no puede ser… *lo movia* reacciona…¡REACCIONA!... *Empieza a llorar, mirando el cuerpo de el*

*Empezaron a notar que tenia una herida de bala…en su camisa estaba el logotipo de los Smashers hecha con sangre, y Alex ¨descubre¨ las armas de los Smashers, el se tomo la molestia de llenarles un poco de sangre, y toma la pistola de Fox..*

Alex: …¡ustedes fueron!... *mirando a los Smashers*

Ike: ¿¡Que!? ¡Eso es una locura! Nosotros estuvimos en la fogata…

Alex: Curiosamente…nosotros no estábamos cuando ustedes estaban en la fogata…el cobarde de Fox huyó tal vez…pero ustedes dejaron las armas ocultas..¿¡Que explicación tienen para ello!?...¡Sabia que mi primo no debió confiar mucho en ustedes!...

Peach: ¡Nosotros no fuimos!

Emi: … *empezó a recordar lo que le dijo Alex hace rato…tenia razón* La evidencia esta clara…¡ustedes fueron!

Link: ¿¡También tu!? ¡No fuimos!

Emi: ¿¡ENTONCES POR QUE TU ESPADA ESTA LLENA DE SU SANGRE!? *tomando la espada de Link, en señal de ataque*

Falco: Aguanta…¿¡que piensan hacer!? *es interrumpido por un disparo de Alex, regresando a su forma de estatuilla*

Alex: ¡Pagaran por matar a Saul!

*Los demás, al estar desarmados, empezaron a correr, y empezó….una amenaza repentina*

Emi: *seguía con lagrimas en sus ojos, mirando el cuerpo de Saul* Dios mio..Saul…

Alex: Calma Emi…vengaremos la muerte de Saul… *le da la espada de Ike*

Emi: …. *toma la espada de Ike* si…

Ángel: *toma el arco de Pit* ¡Peleemos! ¡POR SAUL! *Apunta con su arco, tratando de darle a alguna de ellos*

*De repente, Alex escucha la voz en su cabeza de nuevo…*

Voz: _Libera a Bowser y a Ganondorf…_

Alex: *mira a Emi* ¿Dónde están las estatuillas de Bowser y Ganondorf?...Les diremos que se unan a nosotros, y así derrotar a los demás…

Emi: *dudo de eso por unos momentos, pero al ver a Saul muerto, no le quedo de otra* En la caja fuerte de mi cuarto…

*Lo guía a su cuarto, abre la caja fuerte, y…*

Ganondorf/Bowser: *reían maléficamente*

Alex: Así tendremos ventaja sobre ellos..

Emi: Saul… *susurraba, su tristeza era mucha…ella planeaba decirle a Saul lo que sentía ese dia…*

*Mientras tanto…*

Link: *oculto, junto con Zelda, Ike, Marth, entre otros* Ya no están ahí… *toma su espada y su escudo, mirando el cadáver de Saul*

Zelda: Dios mio…

*El cuerpo de Saul tenia sus ojos abiertos…y Zeda nota que las iris de Saul los voltean a ver lentamente*

Zelda: O.O ¿Saul?...

Saul: ….c-corran….vuelvan después…. *vuelve a su estado, de cuerpo ¨inmovil¨*

Ike: Vamonos… *le dice a los demás*

*Sin mas opción, se tuvieron que ir, dejando el cuerpo de Saul ahí…*

C _ontinuara…en ¨La guerra ha comenzado¨…._


	6. Capitulo 6- La guerra ha comenzado

Capitulo 6- La guerra ha comenzado.

*Esa noche tormentosa para Emi, para Ángel, y para todos los Smashers…haber visto a su amigo muerto, y que los más cercanos a Saul los buscaban para transformarlos en estatuillas de nuevo…aliándose con personajes que nunca pensaron que se aliarían…el caos se había realzado, y la guerra comenzó…*

Alex: *les decía a Bowser y a Ganondorf a quienes debían buscar* ¡Búsquenlos! *estos 2 malvados, al notar el aura oscura que poseía Alex, obedecen, tomando armas, y empezando a buscar a los Smashers sueltos*

Emi: *seguía dolida por lo que había sucedido…así que salió, para ver el cuerpo de su amigo caído, pero ve que el cuerpo ya no estaba…solo estaba el charco de sangre en el pasto* 0.0 ¿eh?...¿¡A donde fue!?..

*Mientras tanto, aquel chico había abierto los ojos de golpe, empezando a respirar agitado, con un dolor agudo en su pecho…había despertado en un callejón oscuro, pero aparentemente oculto*

Saul: Grrr….

Link: ¡Despertó!

Zelda: *se acerca para ver al chico respirar desesperadamente* Calma…

Saul: …. *mira que estaba rodeado de sus amigos Smashers…o los que quedaban de ellos* c-chicos…

Samus: *toma la mano de Saul, tratando de calmarle la respiración* No hagas mucho esfuerzo…

Ike: Eres muy fuerte al sobrevivir a ese tipo de heridas…

C. Falcon: Si que lo es…

Saul: …E-Emi…Á-Ángel…¿d-donde est-t-tan?...

Link: ….con Alex…creyeron que nosotros fuimos los que te matamos…

Zelda: Dinos…¿Quién fue?...

Saul: E-Es evidente…Alex fue…

Ike: Ellas no nos creeran…

Samus: Al menos no de nosotros…

Saul: …d-debo…i-ir con e-ellas… *trata de levantarse, pero es detenido por ellos, volviendo a recostarlo en el suelo*

Samus: No debes, estas herido…

Zelda: Tal vez con un contenedor de corazón lo ayude..

C. Falcon: ¿Dónde los tienes?

Zelda: En casa, en el cuarto de mujeres, donde tengo mis objetos…tal vez ellos ya tomaron todos, pero no estoy segu-

Link: Yo iré…

Zelda: ¿¡Que!? ¡Es muy peligroso estar ahí donde ellos!

Link: Solo hay una manera de curarlo…yo iré…

Ike: Voy contigo…necesitaras ayuda para llegar…

Saul: …g-gracias c-chicos…

Link: ¡Vamos Ike! *ambos corren hacia la casa*

*Mientras tanto, todo era destrucción en el campo de batalla, cada Smasher caía uno por uno…*

Mario: *peleaba contra Alex, aunque estaba muy débil* Grrr… *lanza una esfera de fuego*

Alex: *la esquiva, tomando la espada laser, y dándole un golpe certero a Mario, haciendo que este se transforme en una estatuilla* Jeh…un héroe en su reino…una estatuilla inútil en el mio… *sonríe, tomando la estatuilla de Mario, dejándola en una caja*

Ganondorf: *traía consigo otras estatuillas, eran las de Ness, Lucas, Kirby y King Dedede*

Alex: Bien…solo faltan pocos…

Ganondorf: ¿Para que necesitamos las estatuillas? ¡Podríamos destruirlas de una vez!

Alex: Las estatuillas conservan energía dentro…el maestro la necesita…

Ganondorf: De acuerdo…si algo sale mal, ¡te juro que destruiré las estatuillas! *se aleja, para buscar a los restantes*

*Mientras tanto, Donkey Kong peleaba contra Bowser, era una lucha inmensa de poder, aunque Donkey parecía que perdería oponía una gran fuerza y resistencia…*

Donkey Kong: *toma a Bowser del cuello, tirándolo a suelo, empezando a golpearlo*

Bowser: Grrr… *con sus garras, le hacia heridas profundas a Donkey Kong*

Donkey Kong: *se queja del dolor, alejándose, mira hacia un lado, mirando a Diddy ocultarse, y discretamente le habla por señas..* ….. ¨ _huye¨_

Bowser: *le lanza fuego a Donkey, este, cae, ya muy débil*

Diddy Kong: *horrorizado al ver a su amigo dañado, pero no podía hacer nada…asi que solo siguió el consejo de su amigo, empezando a correr de ahí*

*Mientras tanto, Link y Ike apenas llegaban a la casa, mirándola toda desordenada y destruida…*

Link: Dios mio…

Ike: Esto no podrá limpiarse fácilmente…debemos darnos prisa…

Link: *asiente, empezando a caminar con cautela, para por fin llegar al cuarto de mujeres* Ahí esta la caja… *se acerca a la caja de Zelda, la abre, y no ve ningún contenedor* ¡Demonios! Se los llevaron…

Ike: Genial, ¡estamos jodidos!...

Link: …no, en mi cuarto tengo un contenedor, se lo llevaremos a Sa- *siente otra presencia detrás de ellos* …no estamos solos, ¿verdad?... *voltea ver hacia atrás, y ver a esas dos chicas. Ángel le apunta con el arco de Pit, y a Emi con la espada de Ike en mano*

Ángel: Vaya, vaya…mira quienes volvieron…

Emi: ¿Vienen a matarnos…como lo hicieron con Saul?...

Ike: Chicas, nos- *esquiva la flecha que Ángel le había lanzado* O.O ¡Woah! ¡Calma!

Ángel: Me dan asco…¡asesinos! *lanza otra flecha*

Ike: *la esquiva, pero recibe una patada en el estomago por parte de Ángel* ¡Agh!

Emi: *empieza a pelear con Link, haciendo ataques directos, llenos de ira y odio* ¡Mataron a Saul!

Link: *se defendía con su escudo y espada, esquivando a la vez* ¡Nosotros no fuimos! *empuja ligeramente a Emi, haciendo que esta caiga al piso, empezando a correr a su cuarto, buscando el contenedor de corazón que tenia guardado* ¡Aquí esta! *lo toma rápidamente, guardándolo en su túnica* ¡Ike! ¡Vamos!

Ike: *seguía defendiéndose de los ataques de Ángel, hasta que la toma de los brazos* Lo siento, Cupido…pero no será hoy nuestra pelea… *le sonríe, y le da un cabezazo, dejándola confundida*

Ángel: ¡Agh! *cae de rodillas al piso, tratando de recuperar sus sentidos* Grrr…

Ike: ¡Vamonos! *empieza a correr junto con Link, saliendo de la casa*

*Minutos después, lograron llegar al escondite…*

Ike: ¡Ya tenemos el contenedor!

Zelda: ¡Dénmelo, rápido!

Link: ¡si! *saca el contenedor, pero cuando se lo iba a dar a Zelda…* CRACK!* *Una flecha atravesó el contenedor, rompiéndolo* ¡NO!

Ángel: *la había lanzado desde camino hacia atrás, llegando junto con Emi* ¡Que mal que no podrán curar a su amigo herido! ¡Ahora sabrán lo que Saul sintió! *apunta hacia ellos*

Emi: *llegaba, pero miró al lado y miró a Saul…vivo* O.O …S-Saul….

Saul: ….E-Emi…

Ángel: *también voltea a ver, y ve a Saul* ¡Saul! *se acerca a el, sorprendida* ¡E-Estas vivo!..

Saul: …no por mucho…

Emi: *mira la herida que tenia Saul en el pecho, y luego mira con odio a los Smashers* Malditos, ¡lo dañaron! Ya v- *siente que alguien lo toma del brazo…mira que fue Saul quien la toma del brazo*

Saul: No…no fueron ellos…A-Alex…

Emi: 0.0 …. *se quedo sorprendida, al saber que Alex, el chico que Emi ahora le puso confianza, la había engañado*

Link: Para eso necesitábamos el contenedor…para curarlo…pero ya no tenemos ninguna…

Ángel: … *deja el arco, y mira a Saul, con lagrimas en los ojos* L-Lo siento Saul…no sabia que…

Saul: Lo se…no es creían…tranquilas…grrr…

Emi: *toma su bolso pequeño* espera… *saca un contenedor de corazón* ¡t-tengo uno!...

Zelda: Oh diosas… *toma el contenedor* Debemos hacer esto ahora….

Saul: …Emi… *le pide la mano a Emi, y esta se la da*

Zelda: Esto dolerá Saul… *rompe el contenedor, en la herida de Saul*

Saul: *empieza a sentir un dolor tremendo, combinado con un ardor punzante* GRRR…¡AAAAAGH! *la herida se cerraba poco a poco, pero el dolor era mucho, hasta que por fin la herida se cerró* gggrrr….

Zelda: Te dije que dolería…

Saul: G-grrr….pero también arde…eso no me advertiste…

Ike: No te quería alarmar jeje…

Link: *golpea el hombro de Ike* No es momento para chistes…

Zelda: Debes descansar…al igual que nosotros…

*Después de eso, los Smashers se fueron a lo mas oscuro del callejón para poder dormir sin ser vistos…Emi se acostó al lado de Saul….ya no quería perderlo de nuevo…*

 _Continuara…en ¨La llegada del maestro¨…_


	7. Capitulo 7- La llegada del maestro

Capitulo 7- La llegada del maestro

*Mayoría de los Smashers ya habían sido transformados en estatuillas…Alex se preguntaba donde se encontraban Ángel y Emi, ya que no las había visto en 2 dias, pero en su mente, ya no importaba…ese dia, iba a ser diferente…el maestro llegaría…*

Saul: *comía, ya no estaba tan débil, pero tampoco estaba del todo sano*

Emi: …. *miraba a Saul comer, no dejaba de estar al lado de el* Saul…lo siento…por todo…

Saul: Calma Emi, no fue tu culpa en que Alex te convenciera…de todos modos, se que no es el…no esta al cien por ciento consiente de sus acciones…

Emi: ¿Qué?...¿p-por que lo dices?...

Saul: Hay que ser inteligentes…esto no es una película o un libro para niños, Alex no quiso ser así por que si…piénsalo…de la nada se comporto raro…desapareció en esa idea que propuso…Alex asiste a cualquier cosa, aun que no este invitado…además…esa voz con la que me hablo cuando lo busque…siniestra, malvada…algo lo debió haber controlarlo…

Emi: …¿tu crees?

Saul: Si… *sigue comiendo* realmente…algo le ha de haber pasado…

Emi: ¿Pero por que en poco tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso?

Link: *llega con Zelda y otros mas* Logramos rescatar a mas… *entre ellos venían Diddy, Pikachu, Marth y Luigi*

Zelda: Y sabemos que sucede…

Saul: ¿De que hablan?...

Zelda: Ellos toman las estatuillas de los que derrotan…los dejan en una caja grande, y según lo que logramos escuchar de Ganondorf es que esperan la llega del ¨maestro¨…

Link: Zelda percibió una aura malvada muy poderosa, y venia de Alex…

Emi: Tal vez ese ¨maestro¨ controlo a Alex, e hizo este plan…

Zelda: Sabemos donde esta Alex…se encuentra en la ciudad, han destrozado todo…están en la torre mas alta…

Saul: …Zynamo´s Tower…bien…sabemos donde se encuentran…ocuparemos saber mas…tendremos que invadir ese lugar…

Zelda: Somos muy pocos…no creo que podamos ir contra ellos…

Link: ….pero ellos tienen a los que necesitamos…

*Mientras tanto en Zynamo's Tower, estaba Alex y Ganondorf llegaban a la cima de la torre, junto la caja donde tenían las estatuillas…*

Alex: *miraba hacia el cielo, cruzado de brazos, mientras que el viento mantenía en movimiento la capa de su saco*

Ganondorf: ¡Esto es estúpido! ¿¡Cuánto mas tenemos que esperar!?

Alex: Pronto…pero…por ahora… *voltea a ver a Ganodorf, le apunta con la pistola de Fox, y le dispara, causando que Ganondorf se convierta en estatuilla de igual forma* Ya no me eres útil… *toma la estatuilla y la pone en la misma caja*

*Hasta que de repente, el cielo se torna oscuro y siniestro…y se abrió el mismo cielo, apareciendo Tabuu…aquel enemigo poderoso, que salió de su propia contención…*

Tabuu: Alex…bien hecho… *su voz se escuchaba a kilómetros de distancia* has conseguido muchas estatuillas…

Alex: Eso es obvio…pero dime…¿para que las necesitas?...

Tabuu: …su base…es la propia contención de energía que necesito para poder destruir este lugar…de mucho mundos…este lugar lo veo como el mas débil de todos, asi que necesita ser destruido, para ahorrarle vergüenza al multiverso…

Alex: Eso se me hace estúpido…pero convincente…

Tabuu: Aunque tengas a una gran variedad de estatuillas….no me es suficiente…quiero a todas..

Alex: De acuerdo…dame poder…y asi los encontrare mas fácil…

Tabuu: ….petición sencilla…

*De la nada, un aura de fuego azul clara rodeo a Alex por completo…*

Alex: ¡SI! ¡SIII! ¡PUEDO SENTIRLO! *en su ojo izquierdo tenia una marca parecida a un halcón, y el aura de fuego paso a sus dos manos, y sus ojos cambian de color, a ser un color rojo sangre* este poder…me sorprende…de acuerdo, maestro…traeré las estatuillas faltantes…¡Bowser!...

Bowser: *llega con el*

Alex: Llévate esta caja al piso 65…y vigílala…

Bowser: *obedece, y se lleva la caja a tal piso*

Alex: *empieza a levitar, empezando a sentir la presencia de los Smashers faltantes…*

*Mientras tanto…los Smashers faltantes, miraban desde lejos lo que ocurria…*

Saul: Con que…Tabuu es su ¨maestro¨…

Zelda: Dios mío…esto no puede estar sucediendo…esto será un caos y no se detendrá ahí…

Emi: Y nosotras…le estábamos siguiendo…

Alex: *desde lo lejos, siente la presencia del callejón donde ellos estaban, y empieza a volar a la velocidad del rayo*

Link: *lo ve desde lejos, viniendo hacia ellos* ¡Viene para acá!...

Saul: …. *se levanta* lo enfrentare…

Emi: ¡No! *lo toma y lo oculta* ¡ocultate!

Alex: *aterriza de una manera violenta, destruyendo el pavimento* ¡Aquí estaban!...bueno…ahora serán unas simples estatuillas para el gran Tabuu y destr-

Ike: *interrumpe a Alex* ¡Cierra la boca! *corre hacia Alex, junto a los demás Smashers, empezando una batalla feroz y agresiva contra Alex*

Alex: *esquivaba todos los ataques de los demás* ¿Es todo lo que tienen? *de la nada, toma a Link, y lo lanza fuertemente hacia una casa, destruyendo parte de esta. Luego, golpea a C. Falcon en el estomago, pero lo lanza parcialmente lejos, para luego esquivar un golpe que venia de Zelda, y golpearla fuertemente en la cabeza* Pateticos…

Zelda: *se levantaba a duras penas* N-No ganaras esto…

Alex: Los débiles siempre dicen eso… *toma a Zelda por el cuello* ¡Princesa estúpida! *la tira al suelo de nuevo, la toma de la nuca, golpeando la cabeza de ella contra el suelo varias veces* ¡Si te viera tu reino, estarían avergonzados de ti!

Zelda: *su cabeza golpeaba fuertemente el suelo, abriéndole una herida en la frente, haciéndola sangrar* Grrr…

Alex: *saca una cuchilla* No te preocupes…volverás a ser una estatuilla… *cuando estaba apunto de encajarle la cuchilla, una flecha golpeo la mano de Alex, haciendo que la suelte* ¡AGH! *voltea a ver de donde provenía la flecha*

Ángel: *estaba apuntando con el arco de Pit hacia Alex* ¡Dejala en paz! ¡Traidor!

Emi: *tomando la espada de Ike* ¡Asesino!

Alex: …vaya….el grupo de traidoras ha vuelto… *corre hacia ellas, para empezar a atacarlas, ellas esquivaban los ataques de Alex, golpeándolo ocasionalmente, hiriéndolo*

Emi: *golpea con el mango de la espada la frente de Alex, abriéndole una herida* ¡Maldito! ¡Nos mentiste!

Alex: Grrr… *miraba la sangre que salía, y golpea a Emi* ¡Desgraciada! *empuja a Ángel, y esta tiro el arco al caer*

Ángel: Agh… *mira a Alex, y noto que este cargaba una esfera de fuego*

Alex: ¡Muereeee! *la lanza hacia Ángel*

Ike: *mira esto, y corre, poniéndose en frente de Ángel, recibiendo el ataque* AAAAGH…

Ángel: ¡IKE! ¡NOO! *mira como Ike, al estar débil, cae al suelo, convirtiéndose en una estatuilla nuevamente*

Alex: Que idiota…sacrificándose para salvarla…ahora ya que no tienes a nadie que te salve, te- *empieza a sentir una presión en su cuello* Aaaagh…

Saul: *estaba tomando del cuello a Alex, asfixiándolo* Para Alex..¡Para!

Alex: ¿T-TU? ¿¡VIVO!? *empezó a toser por falta de aire, y empezó a levitar, golpeando su espalda contra la pared, esperando a que Saul se detuviera, pero el no lo soltaba…poco a poco dejo de levitar, cayendo al suelo violentamente*

Saul: Gggg…. *lo suelta al ver que este se desmayo por falta de aire*

Tabuu: *desde lejos* Vaya…pensé que podrías traerme sus estatuillas…pero fuiste vencido por alguien débil, Alex…ya no eres merecedor de portar mi poder…

*El aura de Alex desapareció, sus ojos volvieron a su color original, y su posesión por fin había cedido…*

Saul: *Se acerca a Alex* ¡Alex!..¡Alex! ¿Me escuchas?...

Alex: ….G-grrr…

Saul: ¡Alex! ¡Habla por favor!...

Alex: …odio el…yaoi…y a Tabuu…

Saul: Estara bien…Alex… *lo ayuda a levantarlo*

Alex: Grr…lo siento Saul…el tomo posesión de mi y-

Saul: Ya lo note…calma…ya estas libre…

Alex: Pero no de el…

Ángel: *toca la base de la estatuilla de Ike, y este regresa a su forma original*

Ike: Woah…que…¿Qué sucedió?...

Ángel: Nada… *se le caen lagrimas de felicidad* mi héroe… *lo abraza* gracias por salvarme…

Ike: … *sonríe* por nada… *le corresponde el abrazo*

Alex: Se donde están las estatuillas…pero Bowser las esta vigilando…

Saul: Cuéntanos mas…debemos detener esto…

Alex: …lo hare…vámonos de aquí…no estamos a salvo…síganme, se a donde ir… *empieza a caminar, siendo seguidos por los demás, Link ayudaba a Zelda, cargándola, y se dirigieron a su casa, que estaban aun desordenada y destruida…*

 _Continuara…en ¨Infiltración y rescate¨…_


	8. Capitulo 8- Infiltración y Rescate

Capitulo 8- Infiltración y Rescate

*Despues de muchos problemas, finalmente Alex había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque tanto el como Zelda, estaban heridos, asi que tenían que esperar a que sus heridas sanaran…pero sabían que se les acababa el tiempo, asi que tenían que actuar rápido…*

Alex: Bien…debemos idear un plan para poder entrar a la torre…

Marina: ¡Noooo! ¿En serio? e.e

Alex: *se asusta* ¡Ah! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Marina: Estaba aquí hace como…10 segundos n.n

Todos: *gota anime*

Marina: Bueno, ¿A quien hay que matar? ewe

Saul: Mira afuera e.e

Marina: *mira afuera, y mira en el cielo a Tabuu, para volver a entrar a la casa* …si saben contar ñ.nU no cuenten conmigo…

Ángel: Ya estas aquí e.e te aguantas…

Ike: Yo propongo que ataquemos directamente…

Saul: No todos tenemos armas…

Alex: Pero podríamos ir, que ellos ataquen, distraen a los soldados subespaciales, y nosotros 4 vamos por las estatuillas de los demás…

Marina: *levanta la mano* o.o ¿puedo opinar?

Saul: No e.e

Emi: ¿Qué sucede Marina? O.O

Marina: No creo que pueda hacer esto…asi que mejor me quedo a cuidar de Zelda que se ve que esta herida…

Zelda: *estaba acostada en el sillón, tratando de descansar, Link le había limpiado los restos de sangre que ella tenia*

Saul: Bien, pero si me doy cuenta que le mostraste Yaoi… *saca su encendedor* e.e

Marina: ñ.ñU lo prometo lo prometo jeje… *nerviosa*

Alex: Bien, ¡vamos, por nuestros amigos caidos! *se levanta, siendo seguidos juntos a los otros dos chicos y los Smashers que quedaban, y corrian hacia el edificio en plan de ataque*

Marina: Todo un capitán eh…

*Mientras tanto, en la Zynamo´s Tower, Tabuu estaba cargando la energía necesaria para abrir la entrada al multiverso…*

Tabuu: Solo unas estatuillas mas… *siente muchas presencias se acercaban a la torre, y se imaginaba claramente de quienes se trataban* Llegaron…

*Los Smashers corrian hacia el edificio, viendo a la armería subespacial corriendo hacia ellos, preparando sus armas, y dándole inicio a una feroz batalla…Alex, Angel, Emi y Saul ya se habían adentrado en el edificio…*

Alex: Vamos, Bowser se encuentra en la sala 7C *guiaba a los demás*

Emi: Ojala Bowser no se haya enterado de que Tabuu te quito tus poderes…

Ángel: Esperemos eso…

*Llegaron a la sala donde solo estaba la caja de las estatuillas*

Alex: Eso fue fácil… *se acerca a la caja, pero una fuerza lo empuja, Bowser lo había golpeado, lanzándolo por la ventana*

Ángel: ¡ALEX! *corre hacia la ventana, lanzándose y trata de alcanzar a Alex para poder salvarlo* ¡ALEEX! TOMA MI MANO *le ofrece la mano a Alex, y este la toma, aun seguían cayendo, pero ella termina cayendo bajo Alex, para que el estuviera a salvo, dándole un ligero pero doloroso dolor en su espalda* Grrr…¿E-Estas bien A-Alex?...

Alex: S-Si…gracias… *la mira a los ojos* debemos ir…

Ángel: S-Si… *es cargada por Alex*

*Mientras tanto, Saul y Emi, peleaban contra Bowser, tratando de que e se convierta en una estatuilla…*

Saul: *golpeaba en la parte inferior de Bowser*

Emi: *al notar que Bowser estaba un poco cansado, toma la caja, y toca la pase de todas las estatuillas, liberando a los demás*

Bowser: *toma a Saul con facilidad, y lo golpea contra el piso, pero siente con una fuerza lo levanta*

Donkey Kong: *había cargado a Bowser, este había soltado a Saul, y lanza a Bowser por la ventana, y golpea sus puños en su pecho*

Saul: *se levanta* ¨ _Gracias Donkey Kong…te extrañabamos_ ¨ *le sonríe* Chicos…me alegra que ahora estén bien…

Mario: ¿¡Donde esta Alex!? ¡Nos encargaremos de el!

Saul: Alex esta de nuestro lado ahora…Tabuu lo controló, es una larga historia, pero ahora debemos huir ante de que- *es interrumpido por un temblor…el techo del edificio estaba siendo destruido, por Tabuu*

Tabuu: Por fin han llegado…veo que se es hizo muy fácil detener a Bowser…pero ahora, empieza su batalla real…¡nada impedirá que pueda entrar al multiverso!

Saul: Primero deberás pasar por nosotros para ello… *todos los Smashers se preparaban para la batalla*

Tabuu: ¡Jajaja! Pan comido…

*Y asi fue, como la infiltración y el rescate, había colapsado en una batalla titánica por detener a Tabuu…mientras tanto…*

Marina: *miraba todo desde afuera de la casa* dios mio…ojala ellos puedan lograrlo… *camina, pero mira que en un debajo de un árbol estaba oculto algo*o.o ¿Qué es eso?... *se acerca, y era la estatuilla Fox* Fox… *toca la base de la estatuilla, libreando a Fox*

Fox: Aaagh, mi cabeza…¿Qué paso aquí? O.O

Marina: *señala a Tabuu* Amenaza titánica contra los demás

Fox: Dios mio o.o es algo colosal

Marina: Titanico e.e titánico…

Fox: e.e …titánico, si tan solo tuviera el Great Fox aquí…pero se quien puede ayudarnos en esto…esto será muy difícil…

*Fox, entra a la casa, y busca donde estaban las estatuilas de los que podrían ser un peligro, y mira la estatuilla de Wolf…*

Fox: Preparense… *toca la base de la estatuilla de Wolf, liberándolo*

Wolf: *lo primero que mira, es a Fox, y este sonríe, empezando a tacarlo, Fox, por su parte, estaba esquivando los ataques de Wolf* ¡Jah! ¡Anda Fox! ¡Pelea!

Fox: *detiene a Wolf* ¡No quiero pelear Wolf!...esta vez, requiero tu ayuda…

Wolf: ¡Jah! Claro, ese es tu plan para derrotarme sin darme cuenta, buen intento *lo vuelve a atacar*

Fox: *esquiva los ataques* ¡No es eso, lobo idiota! *lo empuja hacia la pared, y por el impacto se rompe, Wolf, cayendo afuera de la casa, pero levantadose* Mira hacia atrás

Wolf: *mira hacia atrás, mirando a Tabuu* Santa Corneria…eso es algo colosal…

Marina: Ejem!* e.e ¡Titanico!

Wolf: ¿Y esta niña? o.ó

Marina: Lo que Fox quiere, es que tu y el se besen con pasión hasta el cansancio

(Bueno, realmente eso es lo que quería decir, pero lo que realmente dijo fue…)

Marina: Lo que Fox necesita es que ustedes unan fuerzas, y usen sus Arwings y conseguir el Great Fox para combatir contra Tabuu n.n

Wolf: ¿Unirme? ¿Con el?

Fox: No estoy tan feliz por esta decisión e.e pero no hay otra alternativo…¿Qué dices?... *le ofrece la mano a Wolf* ¿Tregua?...

Wolf: ….. *piensa en esta decisión*

 _Continuara….en ¨La entrada al Multiverso¨…_

 _PD: Lo siento la demora n.n pero aquí tienen el capitulo nuevo, es que anda medio depre, pero ya estoy bien n.n en unos momentos subiré otro capitulo, atentos :3_


	9. Capitulo 9- La entrada al Multiverso

Capitulo 9- La entrada al Multiverso

*Los Smashers, acompañado de los 4 chicos, estaban enfrascados en una batalla contra Tabuu, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacían, la batalla era de proporciones titánicas, por lo cual, Tabuu no se veía tan afectado de los ataques, y a pesar de ello, le daba ventaja para que la puerta hacia el multiverso se abriera…mientras tanto, Marina, trataba de Fox y Wolf unieran fuerzas, para poder ayudar a sus amigos, que estaban batallando ante Tabuu…*

Marina: ¡Decídete Wolf antes de que Tabuu destruya este mundo, maldita sea! *alterada, viendo que Wolf no se decidía*

Wolf: …. *le da la mano a Fox* Tregua…momentánea e.e

Fox: e.e Wolf…una tregua es una alianza momentánea…

Marina: Ya ya e.e ahora, debemos saber como atacar a Tabuu, debemos tener un plan de ataque o algo asi… *ve que aterrizan 2 Arwings, uno de Star Wolf, y el otro de Star Fox*

Wolf: Yo ya tengo un plan…¡atacar! *se sube a su Arwing*

Marina: o.o *ve que Fox hace lo mimo*

Fox: ¡Sube! ¡Rápido!

Marina: 0.0 ¡ah, si, ya voy! *se sube al Arwing*

Fox: *comunicándose con sus compañeros, desde Corneria* ¡Star Fox! ¡Aquí Fox comunicándoles de un plan de ataque! ¡Coordenadas enviadas! *empieza a volar su Arwing*

Marina: *miraba desde la ventanilla, el caos que se producía, por la colosal batalla contra Tabuu*(Pensando/ Tranquilos, ya vamos a ayudarlos…)

*Mientras tanto, los Smashers, seguían peleando, al ser convertido en estatuillas, sus compañeros, tenían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tocar las bases de las estatuillas y liberar a sus compañeros. Ángel, atacaba directamente a Tabuu, esquivando los ataques de este, provocándole un daño leve, pero efectivo. Link, Ike, Math y Meta Knight atacaban la parte inferior de Tabuu, usando sus respetivas armas. Saul y Emi, atacaban a la cabeza de Tabuu, pero estos, son golpeados, quedando gravemente heridos, Saul, se había fracturado las costillas, y Emi, tenía su pierna lastimada.*

Tabuu: ¡Suficiente! *hace un ataque, en el cual, aleja a mayoría de los Smashers levemente lejos* ¡Sus esfuerzos son inútiles! ¡La entrada al Multiverso ya esta lista!

*De repente, en el cielo, se abren muchos portales como señales, de que el multiverso esta ahí, siendo capaz de que se vea cada mundo y universo*

Saul: *miraba todos los portales que podía, viendo que la derrota era evidente*

Tabuu: Gracias a que ustedes usaban toda su fuerza, cada golpe que me proporcionaban, realmente acumulaban la suficiente energía para que los portales se abrieran…ahora no los necesito mas… *carga una esfera de energía*

*Tabuu, iba a lanzar esa esfera de energía, pero de repente, una espada atraviesa su pecho, cayendo cerca de los Smashers, la espada tenia un aspecto bastante peculiar, tenia una calavera en la parte del mango de la espada*

Tabuu: *su herida se regeneraba* ¿¡Pero que demonios!?

Saul: *miraba la espada* Conozco esa espada… o.o ¿Rebellion?...

*Se empiezan a escuchar disparos que chocaban con el cuerpo de Tabuu, y debajo de uno de los portales, estaba un chico peliblanco, vestía con una gabardina roja, usando 2 pistolas*

Chico: No eres un demonio…pero tienes la esencia de uno… *descubre sus ojos azules* ¡No me dejas otra alternativa que detenerte!

Tabuu: ¡Insolente! *lanza un golpe hacia el peliblanco, y este lo esquiva, saltando hacia donde los Smashers se encontraban*

Chico: ¡Es hora del show!

-DANTE COMES TO THE PARTY!-

Saul: ¡Dante!

Dante: Ese soy yo *toma su espada, y mira hacia donde están ellos* ¿Amigos o enemigos?

Mario: Esa pregunta nos la debes responder tu, fanfarrón

Dante: …Mario…jeh, ¿Qué me cuentas, bigotón? *le dispara a Tabuu varias* Creo que necesitas ayuda Mario… *sonríe*

*De repente, un mini tornado naranja ataca a Tabuu, sin hacerle mucho daño, y este, trata de golpearlo, pero salta hasta donde estaban los Smashers y Dante…era un dingo de color naranja con unos toques de café, con su característico short color azul y sus tenis, con una sonrisa característica…se trataba de…*

Alex: ¿Crash Bandicoot? O.o

-CRASH SPINS INTO THE BATTLE*

Saul: Ahora lo entiendo…los portales…están enviando a los demás héroes de otros videojuegos…

Alex: Pero Tabuu uso su energía para abrir los portales…esto no tiene lógica…

Saul: …la energía de las estatuillas…¡tengo una idea!

Tabuu: *lanza un golpe hacia donde se encontraban ellos, pero estos lo esquivan*

Saul: *en vez de saltar a otro edificio, sube a la mismísima mano de Tabuu (Nota: Tabuu en esta historia es de un tamaño titánico) y corre hacia por todo el inmenso brazo de Tabuu*

Alex: ¡Saul! ¿¡Que haces!?

Angel/Emi: *siguen a Saul*

Alex: *se da cuenta de lo que chicas hacen, y las sigue, ya sin otra alternativa*

Saul: *empieza a atacar el cráneo de Tabuu, en compañía de sus compañeros*

*Tras ese ataque, los demás Smashers, lo siguen, atacando mas a Tabuu, siendo acompañados por los 2 integrantes nuevos, haciéndole una gran cantidad de daño. Por su parte, Tabuu trataba de quitarse a los Smashers de encima…pero aun asi, los portales seguían apareciendo, llegando mas héroes, para confrontar a Tabuu…la batalla se convertía en una guerra…pero la ventaja se había acabado, Tabuu, usando un poder, aleja a todos, algunos convirtiéndolos en estatuillas, y a los 4 chicos principales hacia un edificio…estaban demasiado débiles…*

Tabuu: ¡Suficiente! ¡Es hora de acabar con esto! *carga una esfera de energía, apuntando a Angel* Primero…a la mas débil…

Ángel: *débil, mira que Tabuu le apuntaba, y como este le lanza la esfera de energía, pero ve que alguien se interpone…era Alex*

Alex: *la esfera lo golpea* ¡AAAAAAAAGH!

Ángel: ¡ALEEEX! *miraba horrorizada como Alex caía al suelo, y este lo auxilia* ¡Alex!..¡Alex! ¡Respóndeme!...

Alex: *apenas abria sus ojos* …Ángel…

Ángel: ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?...

Alex: …no…podía dejar….que te lastimara… *temblando por la debilidad, toma la mano de Ángel* …no podía…dejar…que lastimaran… *derrama lagrimas* a la chica…que amo..

Ángel: *mira a Alex…se quedo muda ante tales palabras de Alex*

Alex: …no dejaría…que te lastimen…y ahora sabes…la verdad… *cierra los ojos*

Ángel: …A-Alex… *ella empezó a derramar lagrimas, abrazando el cuerpo de Alex*

*De la nada, Tabuu les lanza a ambos una esfera de energía, Ángel quedo herida, pero Alex ya había muerto, sobrevivió a uno, pero el siguiente lo mato…*

Emi: ¡ÁNGEL! ¡ALEX! *mira a Tabuu con enojo incontrolable, pero mira que este ya había lanzado otra esfera de energía a Saul. Este lo había distraído, para que Tabuu se mantuviera alejado de Emi, pero ella corre, empujando a Saul, y la esfera de energía golpea a Emi*

Saul: *al ser empujado por Emi, cae al suelo, contemplando que Emi fue golpeada por tal esfera de energía* ¡EMIIII!

*En vez de ser dañada, Emi estaba encerrada en la esfera de energía…poco a poco, su vida estaba siendo absorbida…lo ultimo que logra hacer, es formar un corazón con sus manos, algo débil, sonreía, derramando lagrima, hasta que la esfera de energía explota…Saul, estaba totalmente en estado de shock…vio a su familiar y a su amiga morir frente a sus ojos. Ve caer la camisa de Emi, que estaba rota*

Saul: Emi…no… *empezaba a derramar lagrimas, abrazando la camisa de Emi*

Tabuu: No te preocupes…ya los veras en unos momentos.. *carga una esfera de energía, y se la lanza*

*La esfera, choca con el cuerpo de Saul, pero no le hizo daño…las bases de las estatuillas empezaron a brillar, desvaneciéndose, y la energía de tales estatuillas, rodean el cuerpo de Saul…*

Saul: …ahora Tabuu… *lo mira, y sus ojos ahora tenían el logo de Smash brillando en sus iris, y su voz cambia a una voz mas profunda y gruesa* …acabemos con esto… *la energía, se adjunta con Saul, creando un aura dorada que lo hacia mas poderoso, al tener el poder de que aquellas estatuillas* vengare…a mis amigos caídos…a Alex…y a la chica que amaba…

*Ahora si…la batalla final…estaba apunto de comenzar…*

 _Continuara…en ¨El fin de Tabuu¨_

 _PD: Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me apoyan en esta historia y que dejan sus reviews jeje, tratare de seguir escribiendo, debido a que a partir del Lunes 17 de agosto entrare de nuevo a clases, asi que les pido un poco paciencia n.n gracias por leer :D ¡los quiere, Saul!_


	10. Capitulo 10- El fin de Tabuu

Capitulo 10- El final de Tabuu

*Después de tantas muertes, Saul estaba harto de esto...ahora, usando la energía de las estatuillas, se había convertido en algo mas...y estaba decidido a acabar con esto...*

Saul: *levitando, llegando a la altura de la cara de Tabuu* Terminemos esto de una vez... *se amarra la camisa de Emi en su frente, usándolo como una vandeana*

Tabuu: *sabia que el poder acumulado en el cuerpo de Saul era el suficiente para que pudiera abrir la puerta mas allá del Multiverso, sino hasta otros confines del infinito, pero sabia que no podía utilizarlo si la energía estaba pegada a Saul...solo había una manera de conseguirlo...y era matándolo* De acuerdo mortal... *empieza a levantar el puño y lo dirige hacia el cuerpo de Saul para golpearlo*

Saul: *mira como ese puño titánico se dirigía hacia el, y empieza a volar hacia ese puño, para chocar sus puños, la diferencia de poder era inmensa, tanto que al chocar los puños, la fuerza causa terremotos que vibran por toda la ciudad, causan también grandes oleadas de vientos enormes que arrasan con casi todo lo que había*

Dante: ¿¡Pero que!?- *el viento lo lanza lejos, junto a Crash, cayendo en el patio de la casa de Saul* Aaagh... *se levanta* ¡Que fuerza!... *mira a Crash que le señalaba a entrar a la casa* ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso quieres ir al baño?

Crash: *da un giro, rompiendo la puerta de la casa y entra*

Dante: ¡Oye, espera! *lo sigue dentro de la casa, y llega a la sala, viendo el cuerpo pálido de Zelda*

Zelda: *estaba muerta, debido a que Marina la dejo sin cuidado, y ella murió momentos después*

Dante: *se acerca al cuerpo de Zelda* Dios mío...Zelda... *mira que Crash no sabia de ella* ¡Es la princesa Zelda!...o era...es de The Legend of Zelda... *de su gabardina saca un orbe dorado* Espera... *con su mano rompe el orbe dorado, y esparce el polvo del orbe destruido en el cuerpo de Zelda* Esto deberá funcionar...

Zelda: *de repente, sus heridas sanan, su cuerpo vuelve a producir sangre y despierta de golpe, respirando mucho aire* 0.0 ... *mira a Dante* ¿L-Link?...

Dante: e.e ¿me ves usando un gorro verde y una túnica verde? *Crash le da un zape* ¡Auch! Ya perdón...no...soy Dante, y el es Crash Bandicoot...

Zelda: *mira a su alrededor* 0.0 ¿¡Donde están los demás!?

Dante: *le señala hacia afuera, donde Saul tenia el aura dorada y Tabuu que trataba de atacarlo*

Zelda: 0.0 ¡Debo ir a ayudar! *iba a su cuarto, pero es detenido por un sonido de disparo, y voltea a ver a Dante*

Dante: No lo harás...apenas te logre revivir, no puedo dejar que una princesa va- *es golpeado por Zelda* ¡Auch! ¡Oye! *empieza a esquivar los golpes de ella*

Zelda: *atacaba a Dante* ¿No soy lo suficiente princesa para ti? *esquiva los disparos de Dante*

Dante: ¡Jah, veremos que tan ruda eres, linda! *iba a atacar, hasta que Crash los detiene*

Crash: *los separa, y empieza a señalar hacia afuera de nuevo, tras sentir un temblor*

Zelda: Tabuu... *mira a Dante de nuevo* Creo...que será mejor formar una alianza, y detener a Tabuu...

Dante: Discúlpate conmigo o acéptame una cita y acepto, tal vez así lleguemos a un acuerdo...

Zelda: *bufea* -.-U

*Mientras tanto, la pelea entra Saul y Tabuu era una batalla colosal, los estruendosos golpes se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia, Saul hería a Tabuu muy gravemente, aunque este lograba contraatacar, y herir a Saul*

Saul: Grr... *es tomada por Tabuu, y la mano inmensa de Tabuu empezaba a aplastarlo* AAAAGH...

Tabuu: Muere...¡muere! *notaba que Saul escupia sangre* ¡Si! ¡Muere ya!

*Parecía que Saul estaba acorralado, hasta que una bomba ataca el rostro de Tabuu, soltando a Saul*

Tabuu: AGH...¿¡Pero que?!- *mira hacia donde se dirigió la bomba*

*Lo que miraba era un montón de Arwings de StarFox y StarWolf atacándolo, junto al Great Fox*

Marina: *piloteando uno de los Arwings* ¡Suelta a mi amigo! ¡Basura titánica! *empezaba a disparar*

Fox: ¡Acabemos con esto!

Wolf: ¡Veremos quien es mas fuerte! *disparaba igual*

*Tabuu empezaba a ser atacado y dañado*

Saul: Marina...

Marina: Vaya Saul, igual que en secundaria, diferente día y situación, y aun necesitas mi ayuda *ríe y sigue atacando a Tabuu*

Saul: *ríe de igual manera*

Tabuu: ¡Suficiente! *abre un portal enorme* ¡No importa lo que hagan! ¡El multiverso sera destruido ahora! *empieza a volar hacia ese portal*

Marina: ¡DETENGANLO! *empieza a volar hacia el portal, pero veo que Saul vuela mas rápido* ¡Saul! ¡Espera!

Saul: *volaba hacia Tabuu* no lo harás... *logra alcanzarlo, cargando su puño con energía, y atraviesa a Tabuu*

Tabuu: AAAAGH *mira el agujero que tenia, y ve como Saul hace el mismo una y otra vez*

*Pero mientras que Saul hacia eso, empezaba a perder la energía de las estatuillas, debido a que estaba en un campo desconocido, y estatuilla por estatuilla caía hacia afuera del portal, hasta que la energía sale del cuerpo de Saul*

Saul: *ya sin la energía, cae, saliendo del portal, pero cae en el Arwing que Marina piloteaba*

Marina: ¡No me asustes así, idiota!

Saul: ... *empezaba a reír* por fin te veo asustada...

Marina: ¡Cállate! -n- *mira que una esfera de energía se acercaba al Arwing* ¡Oh rayos! *antes de que la esfera golpeara al Arwing, una flecha golpea la esfera de energía* ¿Que? o.o *mira a Ángel, aun viva pero débil, con el arco de Pit*

Ángel: Eso...fue por Alex... *cae de rodillas al suelo, viendo como el Arwing aterriza enfrente de ella*

Saul: ¡Ángel! ¡Estas bien! *sale del arwing y se acerca a ella*

Ángel: Saul...me alegra que estés bien... *ve que las estatuillas cobran vida de nuevo* dios...todo acabo...

Saul: Si.. *mira que todos se acercan* amigos...por fin acabo la guerra... *se quita la camisa de Emi de la frente* vengamos a nuestros amigos caídos...

Tabuu: *abre un portal de nuevo, apareciendo* no tan de prisa...ahora que todos están débiles, por fin el- *una flecha de luz y una bala atraviesa su pecho de nuevo, y esta vez, también cerro el portal, con Tabuu adentro*

Zelda: ¡Nadie se mete con nosotros!

Dante: Ni menos con una princesa enojada *ríe*

Saul: ¡Zelda! ¡Estas viva! ¡Que alivio!

Zelda: jeje, mas que nunca...

Ángel: *suspira* Alex... *mira un destello cerca, era en el cuerpo de Alex, y sus heridas sanaban, y despierta de golpe* 0.0 ... *corre a ver que sucedía*

Alex: Aaagh...mi cabeza...

Ángel: ¡Alex! *corría y abraza el cuerpo de este* Dios mío... *empezaba a llorar* ¡no hagas eso de nuevo!...

Alex: Ángel... *la abraza también* lo siento...

Saul: *miraba conmovido la escena, y sin soltar la camisa de Emi, pero escucha unos escombro* ¿huh?...

Emi: ¿Alguien me puede ayudar? *se quitaba los escombros de encima, pero de repente es cargado por Saul y siendo abrazado por este* 0.0 !

Saul: ¡Emi! ¡Dios mío!... *lloraba*

Emi: *sonríe* ya ya...estoy bien..y viva jeje...no se como, pero lo estoy... n.n vamos a casa...y por favor suéltame que me asfixias... x.x

Saul: Oh...lo siento jeje...me alegra que estes de nuevo Emi...

*Y después de esa guerra, todo volvió por fin a la calma...*

 _Continuara...en "La calma vuelve"..._

 _PD: ¡Hola amigos! n.n les habla su amigo Saul jeje. Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por su paciencia por esperar este capitulo, que es el final de la primera saga de esta historia, asi que a partir de el capitulo 11 viene la segunda saga n.n ¡Y también! Quiero agradecerles de que esta historia lleva mas de 600 vistas. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, y para agradecerles, quiero ponerlos en esta historia jeje lo único que deben hacer es mandarme un MP y decirme el nombre y las características de sus personajes y empezaran a aparecer nwn ¡A todos los que me envíen eso los meteré! Asi que ojala lleguemos a más episodios, por que esta historia será muy larga, asi que me tienen para rato. Gracias de nuevo nwn se despide, su amigo Saul. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio nwn_


	11. Capitulo 11- La paz vuelve

Capitulo 11- La paz vuelve

*Pasaron 2 semanas después de la derrota de Tabuu, los Smashers y los demás chicos pudieron volver a la tranquilidad, construyeron una casa mas grande, y para celebrar la nueva casa, decidieron hacer una fiesta, en compañía de Dante y Crash, quienes se quedaron ahí temporalmente…*

Ángel: *se serbia un poco de vino en una copa*

Alex: *se acerca a Ángel* ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa aquí sola? *le sonreía, mientras ve que ella saca otra copa y serbia del mismo vino*

Ángel: Tal vez esperando a un chico para poder platicar a gusto… *le sonríe coqueta, y le da la copa a Alex*

Alex: *acepta la copa* Gracias jeje…

Ángel: Alex, realmente agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi..ese dia…

Alex: Tranquila jeje…salud *choca su copa ligeramente con la de Ángel, sonriéndole*

Saul: *se acerca a ellos* Aww que bonito jeje *toma una botella de champagne*

Ángel: Lo siento, señor de la noche, pero creo que arruinaste el momento 7.7

Saul: Ay que triste, lo siento *se va, riendo*

Alex: Creo que nuestra charla se tendrá que posponer, linda… *le guiña el ojo y se va*

Ángel: *miraba como Alex se iba, mientras su corazón latia rápidamente*

Ike: Ustedes son como leche y chocolate jeje…

Ángel: O.O I-Ike…

Ike: Tranquila, no están cometiendo ningún crimen ni nada jeje…¿quieres un consejo? Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte hacer *le sonríe y se aleja también*

Ángel: o.o … *ve su copa de vino y toma todo el vino de un sorbo*

*Y asi la fiesta prosiguió y prosiguió…*

Saul: *miraba a todos divirtiéndose, mientras bebía una copa de champagne…*

Emi: Tu si que sabes como hacer reuniones… *se acercaba a Saul, sonriendo*

Saul: Gracias…por fin…hemos creado mas alla que una simple amistad con ellos…son parte de mi familia…y no pienso dejarlos ir…

Emi: Y creo que ellos no te quieren dejar a ti… *sonríe y lo abraza* como yo…

Saul: Jejeje… *le besa la mejilla* te adoro linda…

*Mientras tanto…un chico caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, junto a una chica, ambos estaban encapuchados, debido a que llovia*

Chico: Debe estar cerca…siento una gran cantidad de energía poderosa cerca…

Chica: ¿Crees que tengan algo que ver con el doctor?...digo, llevamos mas de 2 meses buscándolo y sin rastro de el…

Chico: *solo se quedo callado, hasta pararse frente a la casa de los Smashers…* Bien…aquí es… *saca un encendedor, y lo enciende, solo para mirar la pequeña flama que salía*

Chica: Trata de no enloquecer…

Chico: *la flama del encendedor pasa a su mano, y esta es rodeada de fuego* No te prometo nada… *lanza una esfera de fuego a la casa, destruyendo una pared, da un salto y entra a la casa, captando la atención de todos*

Saul: ¿Qué diablos?... *salta del balcón donde estaba, aterrizando frente al chico*¿Quién eres tu?... *mientras, a sus espaldas, todos se preparaban para pelear*

Chica: *se acerca a Saul* ¿Eso importa?...creo que tu mas que nadie sabe… *de su bolsillo saca un chicle, y lo empieza a mascar*

Saul: Miren, solo estuvimos festejando, si el sonido les molestaba hubiesen tocado la puerta

Chico: *rie* Nuestro problema no es el sonido…son ustedes *corre hacia Saul para golpearlo, pero de la nada, Saul aparece detrás de el, y este es pateado* ¡AGH!

Chica: ¡Alan! ¡Cuidado!

Saul: ¡Link! ¡Una bomba! ¡Ahora!

Alan: ¿B-Bomba?...

Link: *saca una bomba, y se la lanza a Saul, pero Alan atrapa la bomba*

Alan: Oh si… *sonríe, sus ojos se enrojecen mas, la bomba es cubierta en fuego, y las multiplica, lanzándoselas a Saul*

Saul: ¡Oh mierda! *logra esquivar mayoría de las bombas, mientras pateaba otras* Diablos…este chico es impresionante…

Alan: No te quedas atrás…pero no me sorprende, siendo que eres parte del plan de aquel doctor…

Saul: Ya fui a mi cita con el doctor el sábado pasado…

Alan: *se rie, sarcásticamente* Muy gracioso…es bueno que muchos tengan sentido del humor.. *le lanza una esfera de fuego a Saul, y este, con la mirada detiene la esfera de fuego* ¿Pero que?- *es golpeado por su propia esfera de energía, chocando con la pared* ¡Agh!...

Saul: *suspira* el poder de las estatuillas funciona aun…

Alan: Gggr…T-Tara…es tu turno…

Tara: *se acerca por sorpresa a Saul, y lo toca* Puedo absorber tu p-p-p- *tartamudeaba mucho, el poder que Saul tenia era mas de lo que podía soportar ella*

Saul: *se aleja de Tara, viendo como ella temblaba por la cantidad de poder, que al final ella no pudo contener* Veo que no puedes… *suspira*

*Momentos después, logran calmar la situación, Alan y Tara estaban ya bien y Saul hablaba con ambos*

Saul: Déjenme entender…ustedes piensan que soy algo creado por ese tal doctor o que tengo algo relacionado con el…

Alan: Tu energía es inhumana…como uno no puede dejar de sospechar…

Tara: S-su poder…e-es mas…mas alla de lo que puedo controlar…no es un experimento…

Saul: Miren, dejen les explico…hace 2 semanas, una fuerza colo-

Marina: Ejem!* e.e ¿colosal?

Saul: e.e –Una fuerza titánica llego al planeta…trato de destruirlo por deporte…me imagino que vieron eso…

Alan: o.o …¿tu eras?

Saul: Yo fui el que lo detuvo, ¿cómo?, fácil, la energía de ellos *apunta a sus compañeros Smashers* me dieron habilidades especiales…la energía es una combinación de energía positiva, pero a la vez es combinada por energía .0, es la que transmite ondas, y llego a mi cuerpo y técnicamente ya tengo poderes…pero no soy un experimento…

Alan: ¿Tuviste que darnos una narrativa física para decirnos que no eres un experimento? e.e

Saul: Como sea, el punto es ese…

Tara: Lo siento…pensamos que lo eras…pero ahora veo que eres mucho mas que eso…

Alan: Disculpa…nos iremos de aquí y seguiremos buscando…

Saul: No lo creo…estamos en plena fiesta… *sonríe, voltea a ver a sus amigos* ¡que la fiesta continúe! *los demás, aceptan lo que dicen, se van a la sala, y siguen con lo que hacían*

Alan: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

Saul: Quédense unos días aquí muchachos…

Alan: 0.0 ¿en serio?

Saul: Si…por cierto, díganme Saul… *sonríe y guía a los muchachos, y la fiesta continuo…*

 _Continuara…en ¨Nuevos invitados, nueva vida¨_

 _PD: Hola chicos nwn ¡gracias por su paciencia! Disculpen si el episodio salió medio flojito, pero es que no ando muy inspirado, asi que quiero que me den ideas por MP n.n se los agradecería muchísimo por que si me hace falta pero bueno, ¡nos vemos en un nuevo episodio! Cuidense :3_

 _Atte. Saul/MultiExtreme312_


	12. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

¡Feliz año nuevo!

¡Hola amigos de Fanfiction! Les habla su amigo Saul nwn lamento muuucho la demora por un nuevo episodio de ¨La vida con los Smashers¨, lo que pasa es que tengo muy poco tiempo y ando muy seco de imaginación u.u pero no se preocupen, ya regresare para darles una nueva temporada de esta historia :3 y quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han dado y por su aceptación nwn realmente se los agradezco, son los mejores lectores que me han apoyado nwn les deseo un feliz año nuevo. ¡Nos vemos en el 2016 con mas historias, mas episodios, mas shaoi :v y y mas de IkexAngel :v okno xD pero bueno! Hasta el 2016 amigos! :3


	13. Trailer: Smasher: Trouble in Time

_**¨Nunca pensé que llegaría este día…el día en el que nos declaramos la guerra contra todo aquel que tratara de desintegrar a nuestra familia. Ahora, la tierra es una población en crisis, todo había sido destruido. Quedamos muy pocos…crearon unas máquinas especializadas para destruirnos y arrebatar nuestras habilidades en el proceso. Compuestos por una extraña combinación entre un compuesto galáctico y matemático poderoso, con formas poligonales. Les llamamos ¨Polygons Team¨. La única manera de evitar que este caos ocurra debemos hacer un acto que puede cambiar el ritmo de todo…y que posiblemente, no recordaremos. Mi nombre es Emilia, he reunido a los pocos Smashers que quedan, para evitar esta catástrofe. Me adentrare en un viaje mental-espacio-temporal para evitar que este caos ocurriera…no se si lo lograre, pero de algo estoy segura…no hay escapatoria del destino…¨**_

 _ **-Smashers: Trouble in Time-**_

 _ **Proximamente…17/07/2016**_


	14. Capitulo 12- Ultimo Recurso

Smashers: Trouble in Time – Parte 1

¨Último Recurso…¨

 _-3 años en el futuro. Ciudad de Edimburgo, Escocia…-_

-Todo estaba destruido…desolado. La niebla consumía toda la ciudad…no, no la ciudad. Todo el mundo estaba totalmente oscuro…con suerte se podía observar ver que había enfrente tuyo. Unos contenedores pasaban piloteando sobre la inmensa niebla, casi como si supiera su destino. Debajo de ellos, unos cuantos de esos contenedores son desplegados y aterrizan en un lugar casi desolado…de esos contenedores, salen unas figuras formadas por polígonos metálicos, que por dentro contenían una extraña esencia desconocida. Esas figuras empezaron a cavar en la tierra. Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo de donde ellos excavaban, habían unos cuantos Smashers. Zelda, quien era una de las que estaban ahí, de repente, abre sus ojos, con un tono de preocupación…-

Link: ¿Qué sucede, Zelda? *decía Link, quien de repente, la volteo a ver*

Zelda: Están aquí… *Volteando a ver a Link, quien empezaba a exaltarse un poco*

Link: *escucha como poco a poco se acercaban* Oh no...¡Polygons! *los demás, quienes estaban cerca, se levantaban, están en total alerta*

Marth: ¡Vayanse! Intenten lo que tanto han practicado. Nosotros los mantendremos ocupados. ¡Ya!

-Por lo que Link y Zelda, con algo de preocupación y angustia, asienten, y corren por todo su refugio. Mientras que Marth, Snake, Fox, Sonic y Samus estaban en el centro del refugio, preparándose para una inminente batalla…quizá su última batalla-

Marth: ¿Crees que lo logren? *diciéndole a Samus, quien se ponía su traje de batalla*

Samus: No, no lo creo…pero esperemos que si… *colocándose su casco, viendo como los Polygons empezaban a entrar al refugio* Y aquí vienen…

-Los Polygons eran muchos, cayendo unos sobre otros, corriendo casi como si fueran insectos, para pelear contra los Smashers. La batalla comenzó, siendo un tremendo caos. Con tan pocos minutos de empezada la pelea, se notaba la fuerza desmedida de los Polygons. Su agilidad, sus poderes copiados, amontonando a los Smashers para que no escapen. Samus, al ser las más ágil, logra salir de entre todos los Polygons. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Link y Zelda lograban llegar a una recamara de contención, que ellos mismos sellaron-

Link: *se acuesta en una pequeña cama que había en esa habitación, cerrando sus ojos*

Zelda: *Pone su mano en la cabeza de Link, su trifuerza de activa y empieza a hablar* Diosas de Hyrule, ante su mandato y bondad, permitan al Heroe del tiempo regresar unas semanas al pasado y evitar que esas máquinas nos encuentren… *su trifuerza empieza a relucir más, sus ojos resplandecen y del cuerpo de Link se desprende un brillo azul, lo cual podía asumirse, era su conciencia* Se rápido, Link…

-Mientras todo eso ocurría, los Smashers restantes, tenían un pelea muy difícil. Los Polygons eran demasiados, y por mas que los alejaban, no los podían destruir…-

Sonic: Son muchos…no los detendremos por mucho mas tiempo… *empezando a rodar hacia los Polygons, pero ellos, lo toman, y como si fueran una oleada de hienas hambrientas, lo empiezan a golpear brutalmente, hasta hacerlo volver a su forma de estatuilla, que de inmediato, los Polygons destrozaron*

Samus: *carga un poco de energía para usarlo en su cañon de su traje* ¡Mueran! *fue lo que grito antes de soltar esa inmensa ráfaga de energía hacia ellos, pero a pesar de que esa ráfaga fue muy efectiva, los Polygons tomaban partes de los cuerpos de los otros Polygons, creando así otras extremidad, y potencializando su fuerza* …oh no… *su traje, por la inmensidad del ataque, fue destruido*

-Esto es el final…fue lo que pensaban los tres Smashers restantes. Snake, fue el siguiente en ser eliminado. Marth y Samus estaban cerca uno del otro, para defenderse entre si. Los Polygons los empezaron a atacar. Samus, al ser muy ágil, pudo alejar, y apenas aturdir a otros Polygons. Marth, usaba la fuerza bruta de su espada para intentar destruir a las máquinas. A pesar de que su estrategia lograba detener un poco a los Polygons, habían usado prácticamente todas sus fuerzas. Uno de los Polygons logra herir brutalmente en el pecho a Marth, volviéndolo una estatuilla. Samus, rápidamente, toma la estatuilla de Marth, y trata de alejarse, los Polygons eran mucho más rápidos, pero Samus lograba apenas alejarse de ellos. Por accidente, ella se tropieza, cayendo al suelo, y soltando la estatuilla de Marth. De inmediato, esas máquinas tomaron la estatuilla de Marth y la rompieron. Samus, ahora solo trata de huir, esta arrinconada en frente de la habitación en la cual estaban Link y Zelda…-

Samus: Lo siento amigos…les fallé… *con lágrimas de ira y desesperación, ella toma su arma, esperando a los Polygons, empezando a dispararles y atacar de manera directa a los Polygons, por desgracia, no vivió para contarlo. Ellos lograron herirla de tal manera que se transformara nuevamente en una estatuilla, rompiéndola al instante*

-Ya no había una defensa mas, solo quedaba esa puerta casi impenetrable de metal que los alejaba de los últimos Smashers que quedaban. Uno de ellos, simulo el fuego de Mario, empezando a fundir el metal de la entrada, para poder acceder y acabar con su misión. Del otro lado, Zelda abre sus ojos, para ver como ellos, poco a poco, entraban a la habitación…pero ella solo sonríe y dice…-

Zelda: Muy tarde, idiotas…

-Los Polygons, antes de que pudieran llegar hacia Zelda y a Link…todo desaparece. El lugar estaba en orden…es como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en esa locación. ¿Pero cómo? Facil…fue el viaje en el tiempo que hizo Link…el recurso funcionó. Mientras todo eso ocurrió…había una pequeña nave que viajaba entre la inmensa niebla que cubria al mundo. Una chica, observaba un panel en la misma nave. No era nadie mas. Era Emi, quien se mantenía expectante por una señal de ayuda de sus otros compañeros…hasta que lo encontró. Estaban ahora en Manchester-

Emi: ¡Los encontré!... *lo decía en un tono mas aliviado y alegre, ya que por fin los había encontrado*

Angel: *ella, quien era una de las que acompañaba a Emi en la nave, confundida, le contesta* ¿Qué?...Pero si la señal provenía que yo recibí provenía de la ciudad de Edimburgo…

Emi: …*se queda bocabierta* entonces funciono… *sonríe, y se dirige al panel de vuelo de la nave* Proxima parada…Manchester…

-La nave cambia de curso…ahora trataban de pasar desapercibidos…-

 _-Continuara…-_


	15. Capitulo 13- Llegada Turbulenta

Smashers: Trouble in Time – Parte 2

¨Llegada turbulenta…¨

 _-Manchester, Inglaterra…-_

-La nave que piloteaba lograba pasar desapercibida de los contenedores de los Polygons, mientras rastreaba la señal…-

Emi: Están ocultos en la Catedral de Manchester…que tontos. Serian el primer lugar donde los Polygons los buscarían *mientras miraba su panel tecnológico, apuntando a la Catedral para poder seleccionar como objetivo* pero bueno…no creo que nos quede mucho tiempo. Computadora, activa el modo sigiloso… *hablándole a su monitor, y este hace lo que Emi le pide* hemos perdido a tantos…no sé hasta qué punto podre soportar tantas muertes.

-Se levanta de su silla, y se dirige a una habitación que había en esa pequeña nave, pero antes de entrar, alguien la interrumpe…-

Ike: ¿Estas bien?... *recargado casi al final del pequeño pasillo que había en la nave*

Emi: *fingiendo estar bien* Lo estoy…solo necesito descansar…ha sido una semana muy difícil. Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo…no quisiera que sufrieras de insomnio y no puedas ayudar *entrando a su habitación*

-Emi ya no era la misma. Podrá haberse puesto feliz al encontrar a sus compañeros aún con vida, pero aun así, en el fondo estaba sufriendo por montones. En esos últimos tres años había vistos cosas tan horribles…-

Angel: … *había visto esa pequeña conversación de lejos, cabizbaja por su preocupación hacia Emi*

-La nave se estaba acercando a su destino después de unas horas…pero por desgracia, unos contenedores de Polygons los había encontrado, mandando a unos Polygons hacia la nave, empezando a tratar de destrozar el ala derecha de la nave, mientras otros trataban de entrar a la nave. Las alarmas sonaron, provocando que todos se despertaran…-

Emi: … *se levanta rápidamente, observando como los Polygons intentaban entrar* Maldición…

Ike: *saliendo de su habitación, tomando su espada* Tu despierta a Angel. Yo los distraigo *esperando a los Polygons*

Emi: *asiente con su cabeza, buscando a Angel*

Ike: Vengan por mí, bastardos… *ve como el primer Polygon intenta entrar, para rebanarle la cabeza de un solo tajo*

-Emi corría, no encontraba a Angel en su habitación, pero escucho un grito de ella…-

Angel: ¡Aléjense! *usando el arco de Pit para intentar alejar a unos Polygons que la habían alcanzado, pero era inútil, ellos no se detenían*

Emi: *actúa de manera inmediata, sacando dos cuchillas de su pantalón, lanzándose hacia los Polygons, intentando hacerles daño* ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Activa la autodestrucción! Sobrecarga el nucleo de la nave *atacando a los Polygons*

Angel: ¡No pienso dejarte aquí!

Emi: *fue lanzada por los Polygons hacia la pared* ¡Agh! ¡HAZLO YA, ANGEL! *vuelve a atacar a los Polygons de una manera más violenta y furiosa*

Angel: *al ver la actitud agresiva de Emi, prefirió obedecerla y corrió a la sala de control, corriendo lo más rápido posible logra llegar* Computadora, activa el Protocolo 4-1T. Situación de Emergencia

-La computadora empezó a responder, activando la autodestrucción, mientras que Angel accionaba muchos comandos de la nave, haciendo que tengan poco tiempo para que la nave explotara-

Angel: Listo… *escucha unos Polygons entrar de nuevo* Oh no… *les lanzaba flechas, tratando de alejarlos nuevamente*

Ike: *parte a la mitad a los Polygons que atacaban a Angel* …¿estás bien?

Angel: Si, gracias por salvarme…¡ahora corre que la nave explotara en menos de 2 minutos! *empezando a correr*

Ike: …que linda manera de terminar una conversación *empezando a seguirla*

-Mientras tanto, Emi seguía batallando con los Polygons, estos la tomaron y la lanzaron por una de las ventanas de la nave. Emi logro clavar una de sus cuchillas a una de las alas del avión, sosteniéndose lo más que podía-

Emi: *tratando de subir, pero una de sus cuchillas se había zafado de su manos* ¡Rayos! *ve que Angel y Ike habían abierto la compuerta de la nave* ¡Chicos! ¡AYUDA! *estaba a punto de soltarse*

Angel: *mira a Emi, planeando algo para poder ayudarla* ¡Tranquila, estoy planeando algo!

Ike: *mira que los Polygons se acercaba* A mí se me ocurrió algo… *toma a Angel y se lanza, tomando a Emi de igual manera*

-Mientras caian, vieron como la nave exploto. El contenedor de Polygons se alejo, pensando que los objetivos habían sido eliminados. Mientras esto ocurria, en la Catedral de Manchester, Fox estaba haciendo guardia por fuera, mirando una explosión a unos kilómetros de distancia…-

Fox: No puede ser… *se trata de comunicar por un comunicador auricular, pero no había señal que pudiera recibir*

-De vuelta a ellos, habían caído en un callejón oscuro, debido a que Ike, sin que ellas vieran, tenía un paracaídas, logrando aterrizar de una manera suave…-

Ike: Uff…eso estuvo muy cerca…

Emi: *guardando la única cuchilla que le quedaba* Demasiado cerca… *voltea a ver a Angel* por cierto…lo siento por gritarte. Me altere por esas malditas maquinas…

Angel: *sonríe, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Emi* no te preocupes…yo hubiera hecho lo mismo jeje…

Emi: Y…¿ahora qué?

Ike: *ve a los lejos la catedral* a la catedral…está a unos cuantos kilómetros. Sera mejor no perder el tiempo

Emi: Vale…adelante, puede que vuelvan a buscar *empezando a caminar hacia la catedral*

-En la catedral, los demás Smashers sufrían, puesto a que no sabían con exactitud lo que sucedía…-

Fox: Mire la nave de ellos volar en pedazos en el cielo…creo que los Polygons los encontraron, no lo tengo muy claro…

Zelda: Diosas… *preocupada, cerrando sus ojos* espero que el entrenamiento haya funcionado *ella había pasado por un largo entrenamiento para que su fuerza con la trifuerza le potencializara un poder mental, para tener habilidades cognitivas y mentales, ya que ella era la única que podía aprender tales habilidades. Como sea, ella buscaba los pensamientos de Emi, Angel y Ike* Tal vez…los encuentre… *su voz comenzaba a ser un poco más calmada y seria, tardo unos cuantos minutos hasta poder encontrarlos* ¡Los encontré!

Samus: Gracias a dios…¿y dónde están? *preguntó, hasta escuchar las puertas de la catedral abrirse*

Emi: Estamos aquí..

-Ahora si…solo faltaba realizar su plan. Pero, ¿funcionaria? ¿Qué consecuencias podría tener ese plan? Y además, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían para lograr cambiar todo?...todo depende del plan…su última escapatoria disponible-

 _-Continuara…-_


	16. Capitulo 14- Solo queda una Esperanza

Smashers: Trouble in Time – Parte 3

¨Solo queda una esperanza…¨

-Después de la turbulenta llegada, los pocos que estaban en la catedral estaban planeando algún último plan…-

Link: Estabamos acorralados, no teníamos opción, asi que me mandaron al pasado para poder prevenirlos del ataque…fue asombroso y a la vez…fue aterrador.

Zelda: Gracias a que poseo la parte de la sabiduría en la Trifuerza, puedo conectarme a las almas y mentes de quien quiera. Puedo transportarlos a sus mentes más jóvenes y hacer que cambien de decisiones o acciones…

Emi:… *caminaba en círculos* ya veo…puede que funcione…

Ike: ¿Qué cosa?... *preguntaba*

Emi: Tal vez…si solo tal vez, con la ayuda de Zelda, pueda regresar en el tiempo para evitar esta guerra.

Angel: …ese dia *lo recuerda con mucho odio y terror consumados*

Samus: Emi…nosotros no sabemos nada. Solo estamos sobreviviendo, todo fue de un dia para otro…Dinos, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? *Lo decía pero con un tono de melancolía y cierta soledad…*

Emi: …Fue hace 3 años. En esos momentos yo les oculte algo importante. Verán…yo estaba trabajando en una máquina que pudiera trabajar a favor de nosotros. Una ayuda extra…

Fox:…¿tú fuiste la que…?

Emi: Yo diseñe a los Polygons…pero no trabaje sola. Estaba trabajando junto a un tipo raro…millonario…psicópata. Su nombre era Rip Portland…dueño de lo que era conocido como Industrias Portech. Un dia, después de fabricar los primeros prototipos, el cambio su sistema de comandos…y los empezó a cazar. Todo fue tan fugaz…tan…

-Flashback…Instalaciones de Industrias Portech…ahí dentro se estaba desatando una pelea. Saul y Rip eran los que peleaban, destruyendo todo a su paso-

Saul: *golpeando a Rip incontables veces*

Rip: *solo reia, golpe tras golpe. El es levantado por Saul y lanzado hacia una pared* Ggh!...

Saul: Se acabó Portland…ríndete ahora, o será peor…

Rip: *se levantaba como podía* De hecho…eso…te iba decir yo… *acciona un botón, de un control remoto que se encontraba cerca*

-Mientras tanto, en ese mismo edificio pero en lo mas profundo del concreto se encontraban los Polygons…decenas de ellos…saliendo de sus contenedores. Salieron hacia la calle, y empezaron a destruir por fuera el edificio…provocando que tarde o temprano, el edificio fuera demolido-

Saul:… *sintiendo las vibraciones* ¿¡Que hiciste!? *tomando a Rip por la camisa*

Rip: Si yo muero…el héroe también morirá… *sonríe vencedor*

Saul: Suerte con es- *antes de terminar la frase, siente un filo entrar en su brazo*

Rip: Listo… *le inyectaba un suero…que anulaba sus poderes de las estatuillas en caso de que quisiera volver a usarlos* Ahora si…ambos moriremos…

-A lo lejos, Emi corria para ayudar a su novio, hasta observar a los Polygons destruir el edificio…y ver como este se derrumbaba por completo, matando a ambos. Emi dio un grito agónico por tal acontecimiento que acaba de presenciar…-

-Fin del Flashback…Emi se había quedado quieta…recordando, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos-

Emi: …tan horrible…por mi culpa todo esto sucedió…por mi culpa Saul murió…por mi culpa muchos de los nuestros cayeron…y lo único que me queda para compensar todo es viajando en el tiempo…y evitar que todo suceda

Zelda: Aun así…la única que recordara todo esto serás tú. No creo que quieras seguir recordándolo…

Emi: No me interesa…solo quiero evitar esta estúpida guerra…

-Las palabras de Emi jamás sonaron tan serias y decididas como ahora…en parte, por la culpa que la carcomía…pero por otro, era para volver a ver a su amado-

Zelda: Bien, si eso quieres lo haremos, pero hay un riesgo grande…no podremos escapar, será nuestra última oportunidad de poder prevenir una llegada de los Polygons…

Link: Y no tendrás mucho tiempo, porque esas máquinas nos encontraran…siempre es asi. Y no podremos huir…

Fox: De todos modos…si nos encuentran trataremos de ganarte más tiempo si es que lo necesitas *cargando su pistola* no tengo planes para esta noche de todos modos…

-Solo una última oportunidad…sin escape…sin duda, esto sería lo más arriesgado que los Smashers se enfrentaran…una travesía contra el tiempo…pero según cualquier teoría…un mínimo cambio…puede provocar un caos…-

 _-Continuara…-_

 _ **Hola chicos, si, se que me demore un tiempo laaaargo, pero créanme que no se me ocurre mucho para esta historia, y además de que mi estado actual no es el mejor, pero igual, tratare de darle continuidad, así que no esperen capítulos muy largos por el momento. También quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes que me han dado su apoyo durante este tiempo jeje…y ahora si me voy, pero volveré pronto, nos vemos chicos!**_


	17. Capitulo 15- Retorno y Continuidad

Smashers: Trouble in Time – Parte 4

"Retorno y continuidad"

-Todos estaban listos para poner el plan en marcha…Zelda, Link y Emi se encerraron en una cámara que había en la catedral, las cual les daría un poco más de protección en caso de que los Polygons llegaran y entraran a la catedral…los demás tenían la primordial tarea de vigilar el lugar en caso de un ataque previo-

Zelda: De acuerdo Emi…necesito que mantengas tu mente en blanco, ya que es lo único que te va regresar en el tiempo. No sé exactamente en que día o a qué hora…o inclusive, en donde aparecerás. Pero ten en cuenta de que no tendrás mucho tiempo…el tiempo ahí puede avanzar más lento o más rápido que en este tiempo. Así que ten cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer *Le decía a Emi, mientras se quitaba su guante*

Emi: Espera…si en caso hipotético de que muera antes de lograrlo, ¿qué pasaría?

Zelda: Seria como si no hubieras guardado tu partida en un videojuego…el progreso se pierde de un momento para otro. Y la historia proseguirá su curso normal…

Emi: Entiendo…se me ocurrirá algo *los observa con una leve sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro* nos vemos en el otro lado… *cierra sus ojos*

Zelda: Cuidado Emi... *Pone su mano en la cabeza de Emi, su trifuerza de activa y empieza a hablar* Diosas de Hyrule, ante su mandato y bondad, permitan a mi amiga y hermana en alma regresar 3 años al pasado y evitar que esas máquinas…sean creadas…y cambiar nuestro futuro *su trifuerza relucía con más fuerza que antes, del cuerpo de Emi sale su luz azul, que era su conciencia y se esparce* vamos Emi…

-La conciencia de Emi viajo entre mil y un recuerdos, visualizando todos los accidentes que han ocurrido en los últimos meses. Hasta que todo se volvió blanco…-

-3 años antes…23 días antes de la creación de los Polygons. Aquí, son flashbacks antes de que Emi creara los Polygons y que sucediera todo el apocalipsis…inclusive, antes de que Emi viajara a su pasada conciencia-

Emi: *estaba en su cuarto, investigando* Tal vez el platino pueda hacerlo más ligero y resistente… *se decía a sí misma. En sus manos tenia los planos de los Polygons* no…pero su estructura será menos compatible con sus acciones… *suspira, quitándose sus lentes*

Saul: *tocando la puerta* Emi, ¿sigues dormida? n.n

Emi: ¡A-Ah! Y-ya desperté Saul *ríe nerviosa, ocultando sus planos y todo*

Saul: *entrando a la habitación* me alegra eso jeje *se acerca a Emi, besándola en los labios* ¿Qué tal amaneciste, querida?

Emi: De maravilla jeje…

Saul: *ríe levemente* Baja a desayunar, ya te prepare el desayuno nwn *le alborota el cabello y sale de la habitación*

-Ellos no vivían con los Smashers en ese momento, ya que ellos querían hacer una vida de pareja normal, pero claro, en caso de emergencia, ellos ayudarían…-

Emi: Si, iré en un momento :3 *se sentía feliz con su vida tan calmada, antes de que se levantara, noto un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada* 0.0 un mensaje… *noto que era un contacto desconocido* veamos…

-Ella dio clic en el mensaje, que decía lo siguiente…-

" _Buenos días, señorita Emilia. He visto sus propuestas de trabajo en mi compañía_ _"Portech Technologic Industries"_ _personalmente. Puedo decir con orgullo que su idea es excelente. Pero los recursos que pide son muy limitados y obsoletos. No me refiero a los materiales de construcción. Me refiero a su tecnología, y eso requeriría algo más…avanzado. Pero no se preocupe, si quiere poner su proyecto en marcha, vaya a mis instalaciones en 2 días, a las 10 a.m. Estoy emocionado por saber más sobre su proyecto…_

 _-_ _C.E.O. Rip Portland_ _"_

-En esos momentos, a Emi se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que su proyecto había sido aprobado. Por lo que de prisa le fue a contar a Saul sobre esto…-

 _-Continuara…-_

 _ **Hola amigos, soy Saul. Espero que estén muy bien, porque ahora me siento un poco mejor jeje. Vengo a decirles que desgraciadamente este Lunes 22 de Agosto regresare a clases, así que estaré actualizando un capitulo por semana. No esperen capítulos con más de 1, 000 letras porque realmente me cuesta actualmente, pero quien sabe uwu tal vez un día se me aloca y lo hago, pero bueno, ya veremos que sucede. También quiero agradecerles por su paciencia en esta historia, especialmente a Sheika 7w7 tu sabes quién eres xD bueno, ahora si me voy, pero volveré. ¡Nos vemos amigos!**_


	18. Lo siento

Hola amigos de Fanfiction.

Si, lo sé, no he publicado mucho, y eso que dije que publicaría mínimo cada semana. Pero la verdad es más dura que eso. Verán, estudio en 5to Semestre de preparatoria, y me resulta complicado seguirle un ritmo a la cuenta en Fanfiction y a las historias, además de que últimamente he tenido un cierto problema de depresión. Por lo que me ha mantenido muy lejos de los proyectos en Fanfiction. Además, estoy tratando de seguir mi meta, que es publicar mi comic, por lo que ahora no me es sencillo publicar semanalmente, y lamento mucho todo este tiempo perdido, pero tratare de seguir, ¿sí? Espero comprendan.

Un abrazo.

Atte. Saul


	19. Capitulo 16- Conflictos Prematuros

Smashers: Trouble in Time – Parte 5

"Conflictos prematuros"

-3 años antes…23 días antes de la creación de los Polygons-

-Emi estaba demasiado entusiasmada, ya que su proyecto finalmente fue aceptado. Saul sabía de la existencia del proyecto de Emi, pero al ser secreto, no sabía nada acerca de lo que Emi haría. En esos días, ellos vivían en una casa distinta, ya que decidieron dejar a los Smashers desenvolverse como ellos lo desearan, para así Emi y Saul formaran su vida juntos. Emi bajo a la cocina, y le explico a Saul lo que acababa de suceder…-

Saul: ¿Rip Portland acepto tu plan? -Leyendo el mensaje, con un poco de cierta alegría-

Emi: ¡Sí! Me quiere ver en dos días para poder hablar del proyecto. Aun no te diré que es, pero te aseguro que será algo que nos ayudara a todos –lo decía con una sonrisa bastante feliz- ¿Qué te parece? nwn

Saul: Hmmm…no lo se. No me da buena espina ese sujeto…

Emi: Em, ¿disculpa?

Saul: He visto el comportamiento de Rip Portland, no me da una buena señal saber que trabajaras para un maniaco como el…

Emi: ¿Acaso son celos, querido? –le decía con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero Saul realmente estaba preocupado-

Saul: No querida, no… -ríe levemente- es que en serio, saber que trabajaras para el me deja preocupado…

Emi: Oh, vamos amor…no puede ser tan malo. –Sonríe, acercándose a Saul para besarlo, y luego ir a su habitación para preparar sus cosas-

Saul: … -susurra- esto no va a terminar bien, lo se…

-Emi has pasado por muchos intentos frustrados por la preocupación de Saul, pero ahora ella estaba decidida a hacer algo por el bien de todos…o eso cree ella. Pasaron los 2 días, Emi iba en una moto hacia las oficinas de las industrias Portech. Al llegar, le dieron un gafete para poder entrar en la oficina de Rip Portland-

Emi: -iba en un ascensor, verificando que tenía todos los recursos, como planos, bocetos, etc.- Veamos…tengo todo. –Suspira- que nervios…pero yo puedo. Es por el bien de todos… -ve que las puertas del ascensor se abren, dejando ver a Emi la oficina. La oficina tenía unos detalles algo extrovertidos para una oficina de empleo. Era un piso de color morado con toques plateados, con muebles y objetos bastante raros…-

Rip: -estaba lanzando una pequeña pelota desde su silla hacia una pared, la pelota simplemente rebotaba para que Rip logre atraparla- Oh, vaya…la señorita Emilia, sabía que no negaría oferta –lo decía sonriendo, sin observar a Emi-

Emi: -Algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Rip, solo decidio sonreir y dar una actitud profesional…para ser una novata- No pude negar una oportunidad tan grande. –se sienta frente el escritorio de Rip- Y mucho menos con una creación que puede-

Rip: -la interrumpe- Que pueda favorecer a la gente, si, he oído eso varias veces –toma la pelota- el 67% de mis clientes han fracaso en esa premisa. Espero que al menos no pertenezcas a ese numero…me tome la molestia de ver tu proyecto mas a fondo.

Emi: -extrañada- ¿disculpe? No le he presentado nada aun.

Rip: Digamos que logre acceder a tus archivos. Soy un hacker, no me juzgues –se levanta de su asiento- asi que, mire su proyecto y me interesó…pero no confio para nada en ello. ¿Robots a base de metal? Eso es cosa de los años 50…pero tengo una mejor propuesta –presiona un botón de su escritorio, saliendo de este una rara materia con formas poligonales- Le presento "La Materia P"

Emi: -toma la materia, usando unos guantes de protección que saco de su bolsa- ¿Qué se supone que-…? –la materia se adhiere a la mano de Emi, creando una especie de arma de mano-

Rip: Es material simbiótico especial. Mis agentes lo descubrieron hace meses…no se deje engañar, ese material es muy resistente a todo armas convencionales. Supuse que la podríamos usar en su proyecto –sonreia de manera algo presumida- asi que, usted no se preocupe por esto…me encargare de su proyecto personalmente

Emi: ¿Qué? ¿Asi de rápido acepta?

Rip: Si, realmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer que no sea dirigir mi compañía…de una revisión semanal del proyecto si asi lo desea.

Emi: -mira el material de manera extrañada- no lo se…debería inspeccionar esto primero –el material le es quitado de manera abrupta por Rip-

Rip: No hace falta que lo haga…su proyecto esta en las mejores manos –sonreia de una manera segura aunque tenia algo que no daba mucha confianza-

Emi:…esta bien, supongo. –toma su bolsa y sus planos- Gracias señor Rip… -se aleja, entrando en el elevador-

Rip: Usted no se preocupe…se lo que hago. –Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, y Emi vio que en su mano tenia fragmentos del material-

Emi: Espero que asi sea…

 _ **-Continuara…-**_

 _ **Disculpen chicos la demora en subir este capitulo. Les repito, no he estado en una buena situación psicológica, pero por ahora estoy mejor y pude terminar este capitulo. Tratare de ser un poco mas activo, pero no prometo nada. Un saludo y abrazos a todos aquellos que realmente fueron pacientes con esta historia. Me gustaría que me dejaran reviews o compartieran esta historia n.n me ayudaría mucho…un abrazo.**_

 _ **Atte. Saul**_


	20. ¿Un adios?

Hola chicos…wow, hace mucho que no entro a Fanfiction…

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme mucho con este abandono repentino de la historia…pero tengo mis razones, sobre todo personales y emocionales. Pero ahora no vengo a prometerles que traeré nuevo contenido a Fanfiction, porque realmente esta historia ya no quiero continuarla. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, se que me quieren dejar un- no! ¡No! ¡Deja el teclado donde esta! Hey!...bien…mejor. Como decía, se que me van a dejar comentarios enfadados con por esta decisión, pero a mi realmente me gusta escribir, me gusta crear historias, y esta, en lo personal, es algo que solo me gusto temporalmente, porque lo hice en un estado de depresión en los cuales me sentía solo, etc. Pero no se preocupen chicos, que me he creado una cuenta en una página que no se si pueda decirla…pero me mudo a W-attpad-innsconiton. Pueden y buscarme como Soru, si es que gustan. Les dejo un link para que puedan ver mi primera beta de una historia.

479351863-skullmask-beta

Finalmente, quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me apoyo durante este tiempo en el que escribir este fic, pero creo que es hora de evolucionar, sobre todo por mi bien psicológico. Les deseo lo mejor chicos, espero que me puedan apoyar, y nos vemos en la siguiente oportunidad…de verdad, gracias.

Atte. Saul

PD: No hay posdata.. xD


	21. Vuelvo¡tu decides!

Saul: -observando la pantalla de su computadora, pensativo-

Emi: e3e ¿qué haces? -detrás de el-

Saul: Estoy pensando…en Fanfiction…

Emi: ¿Te refieres por esa "despedida"?

Saul: Ei…(En México, decir "ei" es como decir "exacto")

Emi: -Suspira- lo supuse…mira, entiendo que no quieras continuar con esta historia, pero a ellos les gusta y esperan algo nuevo de ella. Y si bien, no es perfecta, creo que les debes mínimo una continuación…o3o

Saul: …-se voltea a observarla, tenía un bigote mexicano falso puesto- la diferencia es que yo no quiero hacer algo como actualmente lo hago…quiero hacer algo random, algo que me divierta, y a ellos también…e3e pero que pueda escribir sin tener que esforzarme mucho

-FEEL LIKE A MEXICAN WEY-

Emi: Entonces…o3o diles eso, estoy segura de que te entenderán…

Saul: Otro problema…ellos pedirán las referencias hacia los capítulos pasados…e3e

Capitán América: Yo si entendí esa referencia owo

Saul: Tú no eres de Smash e3e lárgate…

Emi: ¿Referencia? Pfff e3e ¿Cuál?

Saul: Como decir que eres mi novia, pero eres un personaje creada por mi soledad…-mira al espectador- ups, spoilers…e3e

Emi: e3e…cierto, pero vamos, puedes hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva ovo no creo que te lo recriminen…-mira al lector- ¿o si? O.O

 _-To be continued…ahorita-_

 _ **Bueno gente, sé que hace un tiempo dije que me iba de Fanfiction y dejaría esta historia, pero se me hizo algo muy maleducado de mi parte y me sentí mal. Así que me dije: men, vuelve, no pasa nada, aun hay esperanza para continuar weey (¿ya les dije que soy de México?)**_

 _ **Así que decidí quedarme…¡pero! Ustedes deben decidir como debo regresar. Oh si, siguen siendo mi motivación y mi excusa para mejorar (eso sonó feo…). Bueno, decidan entre:**_

 _ **A) Saul, sigue con la historia original, pero tomate tu tiempo y trae tacos pa' la banda.**_

 _ **B) Saul, haz fics randoms y divertidos que son tu esencia y…eso**_

 _ **C) Hijo de pu!#. ¿Cómo que Emi no es tu novia? ¡Me has timado!**_

 _ **D) La verdad, la verdad, la realidad, la mera netonga, la true, washa que esto es la onda, la neto, la cosa rial, la pashangona no me importa con tal de que escribas algo.**_

 _ **Y nada, una vez más me disculpo por lo último que subí, ya que pensé en mí, y no en ustedes. Así que bueno…decidan. ¡Los quiero chicos!**_

 _ **Atte. Saul.**_


End file.
